Surface My Emotions
by KhasKlwn
Summary: Ada Wong has problems choosing sides. Takes place after RE4 WARNING: Spoilers. Will she choose to sacrifice everything to help Leon or Hurt the one she cares about to gain power. 1st Story. Finished! If you haven't guessed... LeonXAda
1. The Collar

Surface my Emotions

By: Kha0sKl0wn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. They belong to Capcom

**Ada's POV**

"Punctual, I like that. is Krauser there" Wesker asked me in a confident tone. I could see his hands clasping together, that usually signified he was plotting or thinking. Looking at his face in the screen showed just how cruel and how easily he could take a life.

"He's dead." I responded. knowing he was still left on the island while it's exploding. I closed the case with the parasite in it watching as the cylinders spun and clasped in and sunk into place.

"Pity, just another useless grunt I suppose. You however have showed much promise. Now that you have the sample there are going to be some major changes in our world. Umbrella will soon be back." he started laughing santanically. I just gave him a fake smile, not really caring about Umbrella. I just planned on doing him these favors. I felt as if I owed him for saving me in Racoon City.

"Ok i'm out." I replied. turning off my transmission. I tried to end the conversation quickly I didn' t like talking him quite frankly. I looked at the parasite and wondered what he planned to do with it. Not really caring I closed the case with the sample and closed my eyes trying to sleep with that loud chopper blade running.

Leon... his face and name still haunts me. He makes me feel like a different person when i'm around him. He is the only person I really care about, and he is the only person who has ever really cared for me... would Leon hate me if Wesker did something major that was bad with this parasite...? Thoughts of killing the pilot and flying to U.S.A to talk with Leon on what I should really do with the sample crossed my mind. I did promise him i'd take care of it, but now i'm giving it to Wesker. Which isn't exactly taking care of it. Wesker will hunt me down and kill me if I don't give it to him. I've seen what Wesker can do. I'd rather fight four Saddlers before ever fighting Wesker.

Deciding not to bother myself with anymore thinking. I decided to take my well deserved rest. Just before I fell asleep I hear a male voice in my head saying 'You don't deserve rest, why should I care about someone who is working for Wesker'.. It was Leon's voice. It sounded like he was right next to me but he wasn't.

"Ugh..." I said out leaning my head back.

"You ok" The pilot asked me. Seemed like he wanted to break the silence which the blades of the chopper have already done.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm trying to get some sleep. But I can't." I responded. I closed my eyes again.

"Want some medication to help you sleep" he offered me pointing to the bag beneath my feet. "There is some in there. Take the Dimitriv pills." He told me. Taking his advise i grabbed it and swallowed two whole. And in a few minutes I drifted to sleep.

_Moments later_

"Welcome back, Ada" I heard Wesker's voice. But I was still asleep. "Rise and shine." He told me as he was feeling my neck. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't move. I looked down and saw my hands bound onto a table as well as my legs

"What is all this about" I asked him. Accidently showing my fear to him. I instantly began struggling to get out.

"Well I thought you were loyal, but apparently the Pilot here says you helped a little President's Dog escape the facility knowing you have the sample. And the President knowing about this is a big No-No. So now I have decided to test the sample as well as MAKE you loyal in due time" Wesker said tapping the end of his needle with the egg inside.

"Wesker, I got you the sample though didn't I" I asked him trying to get him to let me go.

"Yes you did. but I also said everything goes down. Even the people there. But you let one go free." He told me as he put his hand onto my cheek.

"Tell me is he the one with you in Racoon City" he asked me. I wasn't sure what to do or say at this point. I chose not to answer.

"Silent I see, well that makes a yes. Do you love him" I was shocked when he asked me this question. I wasn't sure, maybe I do...

"I see. you're letting him get to you. He doesn't like you, he left you for dead in Racoon City. And who is the one that saved you. That's right ME! I see now this is HOW YOU SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION" I saw his hand raise as if he was about to slap me but then he stopped. Suddenly a way to change Wesker's mind came to me.

"No, you don't understand. Best way to defeat your enemy is to decieve them. Since he works for the president and I know Leon, or gain his trust. I could probably get the parasite in the president for you." Wesker stopped and started thinking.

"Hmmm... I'll give you a second chance. Except I'm still going to need some reassurance. I'm going to put this collar around your pretty little neck. At a click of this switch, it'll inject the parasite in you. Don't think about trying to remove the collar either. it'll inject when it gets tampered with. How does that sound to you" Wesker asked smiling sinisterly. Seeming like a much better choice than it happening now I nodded my head.

He brought the collar and placed it onto my neck. Then instantly letting the restraints free.

"Now head to U.S.A. and do what you just told me you planned to do." Wesker commanded me and I just nodded and quickly left the room, heading for my Car.

_Moments later_

When I was sitting there in my car, I kept telling myself. Ada what have you done? What have you gotten yourself into this time. Leon was right. or the concious version of him was. I felt like crying, I felt like dying, I felt like killing Wesker. I tried telling myself it was Leon's fault. If he never would have been so nice to me. So kind and warm hearted, I wouldn't be in this predicament. Who am I kidding, It's my fault. I betrayed Leon on more than one occasion. So I tried to make up for it here. And I chose the wrong side. I should've left with Leon. Not that weasel pilot.

"Dammit, what am I going to do? Can I truly betray Leon? What if I can't, he has that way about him." I talked to myself outloud as I started the ignition. "America... here i come" I told myself unhappily.

_Meanwhile._

**!Leon!  
**"Leon! my good friend" the President greeted me standing from his chair. I held my hand to recieve his hand in a firm hand shake. He had the biggest grin on his face. "So what did you want?" he asked me ready to offer anything as he sat back down.

"Well when I came back my friends invited me to a reunion dinner with a bunch of people who went through somewhat the same problems I did. Can I have a few days off?" I asked hoping for a "sure".

"Sure!" Like he readed my mind. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'll have my cell if you need to know where I am ok?" I told him. He just nodded and got up out of his chair. He walked to the door to open it. I gave him a smile and outreached my hand to pat his shoulder. His eyes gave off such a gentle aura showing he ment such good. What a great president. I thougth to myself.

Before long I had reached outside to my Farari. I jumped in and began to ride away home to get ready for the party... Can't wait to see all my friends. Before I could realize it Ada came into my head. There was something about her that amazed me and kept me wondering. She's so mysterious. Why does she have to be so bipolar.

She saved me countless times. I wish I could name them all but I can't. Several times from zombies or ganados. Threw me the weapon I needed to defeat Mr.X and Saddler. She saved me from Krauser. Gave me a way to escape Racoon city, and in Europe. She nursed me to help.. and I just can't stop. She's so wonderful to me, sure she tried to hold me up and take the virus but she was clearly sad and had a hard time trying to act hard against me. We are like Romeo and Juliet. Friends on the opposite sides as they were lovers on opposite feuding familys.

I neared my house and pulled my car to a hault and put the gear in park. And turned off my ignition and pulled out my key. I turned to get out of my car and grabbed my bag of belongings and shut it properly. I made haste to the door to my house and unlocked it quickly.

Ada... i'm worried about you. Please do the right thing. I thought to myself.

!Author's Note:

Sorry about such a short first chapter just wanted to see If NE1 would want me to continue. Please give tips:D

Tell me what you think. Flames accepted, because they tell me what you think. Go ahead and say.

"you suck, get a day job" or "hey you wasted 4 minutes of my life... I want them back"

I'm ready :D


	2. Eyes on Hunks?

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

!**Ada's POV**!

"Rows B-2 to E-4, please check in now to be seated." called out the flight attendant. I did a double-take on my ticket to check the rows. I carefully glanced at the numbers. F-5 was my row. Not ready yet. I relax once again waiting for my row.

"Hunkard Mitchell? Alright you clear go on ahead." I overheard the flight attendant saying. I quickly glanced over. Why did that name sound so familiar. I decided I should keep an eye out but not so much as to let him know i'm watching. After all I need to be safe. I saw him carrying a large bag which looked too big to fit in the overhead department. He had short hair, and even sounded familiar. Hmmmm... maybe if I wait it'll come to me I thought.

"Rows E-5 to G-7, please check in now to be seated" said the flight attendant. I quickly got up and grabbed what little of a bag i had and walked up to get checked out. "Ada Wong? Ok your all clear. Enjoy the flight" She said enthusiastically. I walked down further to get to the air plane door when that man was just standing still at. He turned around and gave me a glare. But then it changed to a smile.

"Ada... huh? long time no see. You probably don't recognize me" He told me in a sly voice. he reached into his bag and pulled out a mask. and held it out. Oh my god... it was an umbrella U.B.C.S.S Mask. (not sure if that is the right division).

"Hunk..." I said reaching for my gun in my suitcase, but then he put his hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"No problems huh? Instead of getting paid by Umbrella, they decided to try and terminate me, so I'm no longer with them. Are you still with AMES" I slowly withdrew my hand, and began to talk with him.

"No, but why do you still carry the U.B.C.S.S. suit around" I asked tryin to see where this was going. He looked down and put his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. then he looked up.

"Well, I use this suit to trick guards when I break into Umbrella labs and such. They are still around you know... Just because their stock market crashed doesn't mean they lost power." He replied. He had some way about him that still gave off an bad aura. I wasn't sure if i could trust him. I remember my confrontation with him in Racoon City.

_Flash Back_

"Freeze! Lay the G-Virus down and slowly turn around and keep your hands up." Hunk yelled at Ada. She slowly began to turn around and do so until she threw up the G-Virus making Hunk look at it in anticipation to make sure it doesn't get destroyed and Ada pulled out her 9mm and shot him in the chest a few times. Hunk fell to the ground but luckily had body armor.

"I don't think so... this is mine. Agent Hunk. Good night." Ada shot another shot into his chest and began to walk away.

"Ada" Leon called from a far distant room. Ada quickly headed for Leon.

"Ada..." Hunk mumbled as he tried getting back up. "I'm sure there is more than one copy of the G-Virus. Let me try talking to Annette Birkin." He replied walking off

_End of Flash Back_

!**Ada's POV**!

"So what brings you to America" He asked me. scratching his head.

"Business" I replied coldly not wanting to converse with him anymore. I continue to push my way past him to the Airplane.

"Just make sure you get your business done." He said plainly. Those words sent chills down my spine... What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean" I asked. When I turned around he was gone. "Hmmm... My day seems to be getting worse every second." I sighed. I came upon my seat and dropped quickly into it. I shifted a little and buckled my safety belt and drifted to sleep.

_Moments later._

"Mam... Mam..." I heard a voice say while I felt a light push. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the stewardess. "Mam... We've landed. You are now in Boston Massachusettes." (Not sure if there is an Airport there or not) I shifted a little bit and nodded to her. I grabbed my belongings and headed out the plain door. Moments later I recieve a call as i'm walking out the airport. I picked up my phone and put it to my ear knowing it must've been Wesker.

"Did you enjoy your flight" I heard before I could say hello. Trying to keep his trust she responds like she normally would.

"Yes, but I ran into an Ex-Umbrella Agent." I told him. I looked left and right to make sure Hunk wasn't nearby.

"I see, just know I have eyes on you at all times." He told me. Perhaps there was a camera or a Recording device in this stupid collar? I gently stroked it wishing time travel was possible. I headed for the streets to call for a Taxi making my way pass all the security and luggage pick up area to get my things. Making my way out of the Airport I wondered to a Taxi.

"Need a lift" He asked with a smile. He was looking somewhat down. Then I realized he was being perverted.

"My face is up here. And no not from you" I replied. U.S.A. busy towns were full of jerks, always has, always will. I went to a different cab and this time it was a woman. Without conversation I just jumped in.

"Can you take me to Washington D.C." I asked hoping for a nod.

"Oh sight seeing are we" She asked with a smile. I just nodded back and sat with my legs crossed rubbing my temples.

"Sure, It'll cost a bit though. and we'll have to make 3 stops ok" she answered.

"That's fine." I replied looking out the window. Leon... here I come...

**!Hunk's POV!**

"Have you found the subject?" someone asked me over the radio. I grinned.

"Yea, I'm currently following her and tracking her. You didn't tell me she was hot." I responded to my client. He seemed to ignore my last comment and just responded to the first half.

"I'll give you further orders once you reach U.S.A. keep up a report." He told me not taking any heed to my joke. What a prick I thought to myself. I just want to kill something. But the money is louder than my desires. Hmmm.. I'm going to call my friend into my place perrhaps. I have a bad gut feeling suddenly about this mission. I think I'll hire someone to take my place...

"Understood..." I told him hearing him hang up. I pulled out my phone to make another phone call.

"Nicolai want some money?" I asked placing a grin on my chin. I'll have Nicolai take my place and I'll take back over again when I understand what the hell is going on, I'm not an idiot, that's why I'm still alive. We'll see what Wesker is up to... As well as Ada and her little friends she's meeting... We'll see soon enough.

Author's Note:

I typed this chapter right after I posted the first. Sorry its short again. It just seemed like a good time to stop. Next Chapter will show Ada meeting Leon and the Crew. Happy early Valentines Day:D

Revised Note: Revised it a little looked at a few errors and perhaps may be more. Didn't do a thorough check. All I did was add Hunk's POV couldn't find much more detail to add that was necessary. I could have added boring uneeded details but I decided against that. Thanks for reading :D Have sweet dreams make sure you spread some love... and love some spread :D


	3. The Reunion

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

!**Ada's POV**!

Finally... I reached the outer Residential area of Washington D.C. Now only to figure out where Leon lives. Hmmm... I'll check the phone books.

"Mam, can you pull over by that pay phone over there" I asked with a slight could-you-hurry-please sorta tone. She didn't answer and just pulled her taxi over to the payphone and parked there. I reached for the handle of the car and opened to fill my lungs with the fresh air I hadn't had in a while.

I got to the phone booth and closed the door behind me. I ran my thumb through the pages and looked for Kennedys. Larry R. Kennedy... Leroy M. Kennedy... Leon S.Kennedy. As i came across his name I paused with a small amount of fear for some reason. I couldn't quite pin down why I'm scared to come in contact with him. I looked at the Phone number and address. I started Contemplating whether or not I should Call him or just show up.

Leaning my head against the glass thinking... I then decided to just show up. Why? I couldn't exactly answer my own question I asked myself. beep beep the Taxi cab honked at me and I lost my thoughts i was presuming and headed back to the cab.

"Can you take me to Pennsylvannia Ave." I asked her. She gave me a questioning glance, and I could see a question coming.

"Do you mean the White House" She asked me. Oh my God, That's right. I'm guessing He lives in the President's house now? Perhaps they fear something similar will happen again and want Leon to stay around 24/7? Great this isn't exactly what I wanted. Realizing he was still waiting on an answer I just nodded my head.

_Moments Later._

"Pzzt... Pzzt..." I hit the Buzzer outside the White House gates. A Secret Service Officer came to the gate from his post

"Can I help you Miss..." He asked me in a surprisingly very friendly manner. I rubbed my forehead and looked back up.

"Can I speak to a Leon S. Kennedy" I asked. He looked surprised. He gave me a index finger signifying for me to wait outside for a second. He went back to his post and picked up the phone. Only few words I could hear was. Not, and Unavailable.. and hearing this I was guessing he wasn't around. The guard headed back in my direction and he now looked like he was bearing bad news.

"He's not here currently. I believe he is having a Reunion Dinner of some sort. Would you like me to leave a message" He asked politely. I simply sighed.

"Can you tell me where this Reunion is at" I asked him. He shook his head and started to explain.

"I can't give that sort of information out unless your on his list of acquantinces. Can I get your name" He asked.

"Ada... Ada Wong" I responded. He looked extremely shocked.

"OH! Your the one who helped Leon get the President's Daughter back isn't that right" He responded. This surprised me. Leon talks about me often? Seems even the local guard knows what's going on. "Yes please, Come in, I can't tell you but I'm sure the President can. He wanted to personally thank you but according to Leon he said it wasn't going to happen anytime soon or ever."

"Ok..." I said reluctantly. He opened the gates and he escorted me to the President's Office. "What's your name by the way." I asked.

"Jack.. Jack Howard." he responded. "Pleasure to meet you" He replied with a smile. This environment wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting Interrogation and questioning. Not a warm welcome. Wesker was never this happy with me even though I defeated countless Ganados, and brought him the Sample.

"Here we are." He told me opening the door. I slowly walked in as he was holding the door open for me.

"Jack, what's this? I'm kind of busy right now." He asked. He seemed in a very tired and temperous mood. The President stood from his chair and saw me.

"Sir, this is... " Jacked replied signally me to finish the sentence.

"Ada Wong" I said. walking towards his desk with an outstretched hand. The President now looked dumbfounded and quickly walked towards me, with his hand out.

"THE Ada Wong?" He asked with a eyebrow up. I simply nodded my head and watched helplessly as he pulled me into a hug. I kind of just tapped his back a little and tried not to make him upset. "Just wanted to thank you. Thank you for all you did to help my daughter." He replied. I was simply helping Leon and it seemed that he needed to save her so I decided to hold Saddler off.

"It's really no problem. I'm kind of in a hurry can you tell me where Leon is" I asked trying to be polite as possible. The President went into a thinking gesture and spoke.

"No... but I do have his Cell phone number. Why don't you call him and ask where he is." He replied. He got out a pen from his front shirt pocket and wrote down some numbers. "Here you go" He said again handing me the paper.

"Thanks" I replied giving a small smile off. I turned around and hesitantly dialed his number. One ring... Two rings... Three rings... click.

"Hello" It was him. It was Leon again. All the times I spent with him just flashed through my head as he asked again. "Hello..."

"Hey.. do you know who this is" I asked. He made a hmmm... to me and I wondered what he was thinking.

"You voice sounds SO familiar." He replied. He recognizes me.

"It's me Ada" I told him. All I heard was silence. except for the sound of a couple people talking into the background.

"Ada? How did you get my number? Nevermind, how are things going" He asked. I started feeling like i was in a better mood. Moving the hair from my eyes I responded.

"Just fine. I'm here with the President and he gave it to me. Seems you told alot of storys." I replied.

"Just a few. So what's up" He asked seeming like he wanted to get to the point.

"Can I talk to you in person" I asked in a semi serious tone.

"What like right now" he asked in a surprising voice. "Can we meet a little later. I'm with a bunch of friends." He asked.

"Well can I atleast come see you" I asked. "I don't like standing here with these people" I told him in a whisper. I looked at Jack and the President to make sure they didn't hear anything.

"Sure I guess, We are at a Bar called Jay's Bar. All you have to do is take your first right leaving the White house and take the 3rd left and go all the way down til you see it." He told me happily. He sounded like he was in a very good mood.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." I replied with a smile. Why do I feel so glad to meet Leon? Even at Europe I was so happy to see him.

_Moments Later_

Jack drove me to the bar. I slowly got out of Jack's car when we arrived, and waved to jack. He gave me a small wave and drove off. I walked to the doors and rested my hand on the door knob. What if Leon doesn't care? What if Leon's buddys don't accept me? I wonder if he told them already that I'm working for Wesker? Fear caused me to hesitate but I forced myself to open the door and walked in.

I was quickly eyed by a lot of people. I looked around as if I was a lost little girl who couldn't find her mommy in Wal-Mart. Then I saw Leon in a booth with two other guys and a girl. I decided to head over towards them. When I had gotten half way there Leon caught me in the corner of his eye and looked at me. He had a big grin on his face.I couldn't help but give a small giggle at his silly facial expression. He waved for me to come over and so I did.

"Ada! come sit here on the end." He prompted me the empty seat at the end of the table. I sat in it and Leon patted the man to his right on the shoulder. "Ada this is Barry, and that's Carlos, and this is Claire. guys this is Ada." Barry, looking alot like Bruce Willis gave me a wave, and Carlos with 9 inch brown hair and well built body gave me a nod. And Claire gave me a little smirk.

"We have heard so much about you from Leon, But he didn't tell us you looked dropped dead gorgeous" Carlos said to me. I gave off a small blush but responded in a sort of serious tone.

"I'm sure he didn't tell you alot" I gave a little wink. Then Leon grabbed my hand which rested on the table and guided me toward a different area of the bar.

"I'm going to introduce her to some other people, be back soon guys." Leon told the three previously at the table.

"Ok we won't be gone too soon" Claire replied happily. he directed me towards some of the people dancing.

"Hey Jill, Chris" They stopped dancing when Leon spoke their names. They turned to look at him then towars my direction.

"Hey whose she" Jill asked with a smile. Chris waved to me. I just nodded back

"This is Ada. The one who helped me in Racoon City, as well as in Europe" Leon replied to Jill's question. Jill came to shake my hand and I returned it with my right hand, but she stuck out her left. We both switched hands at the same time. Then she laughed as so did I.

"Difficult are we" I told Jill. She just smiled back and looked at Leon.

"She seems very nice." Jill told Leon.

"So I hear you can literally kick my ass." Chris told me. I just gave him a question looked then steered it in Leon's direction.

"It's an inside thing" Leon told me. and just gave a little laugh. Leon stuck out a open hand with his palm facing up towards me. "Want to dance" he asked. I just tilted my head and gave him a questioning smile. "What? Am I just that damn sexy" Leon asked me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I replied. And Leon just smiled. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me closer. I put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waste. "Hey watch it buddy, hands above the belt line" I told Leon with a wink.

"You seem different." He told me with a smile.

"What do you mean exactly" I asked questioning.

"I don't know, You don't seem all serious like you usually are." He told me. I just thought about it for a second, and decided not to reply, because I had no idea what to say. "So... what did you need to talk to me about" he asked. "Is it about you know who" He continued

"If I think I know who you are talking about, then yes." I answered. Leon gave a deep in thought look. "Did you tell any of them that I work for him." I asked.

"No, lets talk about this later at my place ok" He asked. I gave him a questioning look.

"At the White house" I asked.

"Huh? oh yeah. You looked into the phone book didn't you. That was just to better insure my safety." He replied. thoughts of what I should do entered my head as i looked down at my collar. I couldn't help but show some depressed look. "Hey, something wrong" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied to him. He just gave me a nod, and I could tell he knew I was lying.

"Come on lets go." he commanded me. We stopped dancing and I followed him towards the front door. Leon stopped and turned around to wave goodbye to everyone. I waved as well to all of them. Leon walked outside and hit his keys to unlock his car. "cluck cluck" the car gave off. So Leon drives in style, I saw a nice Farari and got into the passenger seat at the same time he entered the driver's.

"It's nice to see you again Ada." He told me out of the blue while he went to start his engine. He dropped his keys clumsily onto my side of the car. I reached down to retrieve it the same time he did, and we happened to clash heads into one another. "Doh" was all he gave off and I just rubbed my head. When I turned my head to look at Leon his face was but two to three inches from mine. I saw him moving closer, but I just pulled away when thoughts of decisions entered my head. I sighed...

"We should just go..." I repied. I almost kissed Leon... He has been so nice to me. He even lied or sort of didn't tell his friends too much about me to protect me. Why did I pull back? Do I love him? My thoughts started to give me a migrain as Leon spoke.

"Right..." He said putting the key in the ignition the right way this time.

Author's Note:

Well I tried to make this chapter longer but it seems like a good time to stop again :D.

Just like to thank you Jano for reading this fic and reviewing. I think I left it on Author Reviews only i might have to change that.

As for people who may not have been able to review my story thanks for reading. I hope this chapter makes things more interesting. and I decided to try and make this into a sort of Action/Horror/Romance fic type thing. Any suggestions on the story please feel free to tell. Or any typos.

Thanks and have a nice day:D


	4. Solutions and Problems

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

!**Leon's POV**!

I wasn't sure what to think of the recent events but I have a feeling that she has changed. I fumbled for my keys to open the door and she was standing over my shoulder behind me trying to watch.

"This is a nice house." She told me with a more of a concerned or thinking look on her face. I was guessing she was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yea, I guess good housing comes to the cost of risking your life to save the President's daughter." I replied sarcastically hoping to get a smile. And my hopes came true, she gave me a beautiful smile. I just smiled back and turned the key. We entered my House and I laid her bag of things she was carrying on the floor near my coat hangar. She started to remove her shoes as so did I and put them on the shoe rack. "Have a seat anywhere you'd like" I told her. She only nodded at me and sat on the sofa. "So what did you need to talk about" I asked her.

!**Ada's POV**!

Hmmmm... I just froze for a second I couldn't decide on what I should tell him. I decided against what my instincts told me to do, and decided to leave both options open just in case. "Um... I stopped working for Wesker." I responded I also decided to tell him about the Sample because I know he isn't stupid and I'm sure he knows I gave it to him. "And he has the sample." I finished.

"What does he plan on doing with the parasite" He asked me. Unable to really tell what the plan was, just to keep my options open I decided to try and delay the conversation for another day.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, I'm really tired from the trip I just want to sleep." I asked in a little begging tone.

!**Leon's POV**!

"Sure." was all I could let out of my tongue. I felt she was hiding something from me. Ada... always has to be mysterious. I got up out of my Master chair and sat in the Sofa with Ada. I grabbed the remote from the table. "Want to watch some T.V. til you fall asleep" I asked.

"Yea, could you watch it with me, til I fall asleep" She asked. She was giving the cutest puppy dog face I'd ever seen her do. I let out a sigh and agreed with a nod. She laid her head down on the arm rest and put her feet toward me and placed them on my lap. I flipped through the channels and came to Who's line is it Anyways. "No thanks, could you put it on something a little more boring" She asked me.

"Sure, like... oh here you go. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! haha... just kidding, here some news, boring enough for ya" I asked. she nodded and began watching. Soon enough she wasn't lying, she was dead asleep in a matter of fifteen minutes. Not wanting to disturb her sleep I couldn't get her legs off me. So I just watched the T.V. a little more. Soon enough I found I couldn't stay awake enough either and Darkness took over my vision as I drifted to sleep.

The Next Day.

!**Ada's POV**!

A ray of light hit my eye from the window telling me to wake up and that its daytime. I squinted when I woke up and started to get up but found Leon's arm around my waist. He was sleeping soundly behind me. I planned on slapping him and calling him a perv, but when I saw his helpless sleeping expression I just softened and stayed laying there. I looked at the T.V. and saw the reflection of me and Leon and at that moment... I decided whose side I'm on, and that's with Leon. I'll tell him everything when he wakes up.

I then, touched my collar and wondered a way out of this mess...

!**Leon's POV**!

My eyes slowly opened as a little bit of movement woke me up. I realized I was sleeping right next to Ada with my hand around her. If she woke up right now she'd probably kill me.

"Leon..." oh shit too late. She shifted her body so that she was facing me with her elbows at her sides and her hands infront of her chest.

"Yes" I responded to her calling my name. She looked up at me and she looked really sad.

"I have something really important to tell you." She said in a very serious yet sad tone.

"Are you ok" I asked concerned about what was wrong.

"I am now in a way, but I haven't been honest with you, or atleast didn't tell you the full 100 real story" she explained. What was she getting at? Last time I seen her this sad was when she tried to hold me up at the Umbrella facility in Racoon City.

"What do you mean" I asked, she gave a deep sigh and looked away from me toward the arm rest she rested her head on as if ashamed.

"Well... Wesker does have the sample, but right now I'm his puppet." She told me... Puppet? what does she mean?

"Puppet.." I asked expressing my thoughts outloud.

"You see this" her talk began to sound more like sobs as she pointed at her collar. "I'm fucked either way with this Leon... I'm stuck with two options I can't deal with nor choose." She continued, Her eyes looked back toward my eyes and I could see water forming in her eyes. "It has an egg of the parasite in it, and Wesker plans on injecting me with it when he finds out I betrayed him."

I could only look real surprised when I heard this. Oh my god, How does she feel right now? betrayed by Wesker. Pity for her grew inside of me.

"We need to get that off" I explained. stating the obvious but it was from fear and I just spoke my mind.

"If it is even slightly tampered it sets it off. And even if I get it off somehow or find a good form of Surgery, Wesker is going to come after me." She responded. Oh my god, when I start getting to know Ada a lot better, atleast the good half of her, all hell breaks loose. Will my life ever stop being complicated.

"Ada... I'm sorry" I tried to make her feel better, but when I said this she broke into hard tears and I just instantly held her there and she buried her face into my chest. What should we do...

"Ada, I'm going to see if the President can help in finding a way to remove it later Today ok" I tried giving solutions to calm her down. she started gasping now as she cried. "Shhhhhh... it'll be ok. Mock my words Ada, we'll stop Wesker together alright" I told her. For the first time I witnessed Ada cry and show her true self to me.

_Elsewhere._

!**Wesker's POV**!

I could hear all her conversations through the collar. And now I'm very fucking upset.

"Damn that woman, Turning against me already I see, before I make her obey me I have some other plans." I reached for a button on the panel to call up some of my better Agents. "Hello, Hunk I have a job for you." I grinned at the thought of Ada suffering.

"What's that then" Hunk responded. I pushed my sunglasses back up and scratched the back of my head.

"To kill Leon S. Kennedy, but leave Ada to live. I want her to suffer." I responded.

"It's as good as done." he told me. I just sent in my Ace of Spades. But I have a few more cards up my sleeve. I suddenly got a incoming call... who could it be?

"Wesker, this is Krauser. That bitch helped Leon when I had him dead. She's a traitor" Krauser told me. Of course I already knew this. Hmmm... Krauser could come in handy.

"It's already tooken care of. I'll send you a evac chopper. Are you still on that island" I asked. Krauser was silent for a while.

"There is no island left, and no I'm in a town with a phone. I'm in an area outside the village." He informed me.

"I'll send an Evac Chopper to get you. I'll see you soon, over and out." I told him. "This game just got even more interesting." I laughed loving the power I now possessed. Naive Ada... your precious normal human Leon can't save you.

_Moments Later Elsewhere._

!**Ada's POV**!

I stood there next to Leon not giving anyone an expression, as he talked with the president. Was he telling him what I really was there? And that I was in a 3rd party? And that I was a part of someone trying to restore umbrella. What about my old intentions of trying to get a parasite in the President.

"So... you think there is a way" Leon asked him. The President just thought for a second.

"Leon do you have any more of those pills left" I told him having a great Idea, Wesker didn't know about him having those pills. It kills the egg but only slows the growth once it hatches.

"Actually, Yea it's in some lab here they are trying to duplicate it. Ada I think you should let the President have that copy of the sample to let his scientist examine it." Leon suggested. Leon looked slightly relieved. "We should go to the lab now" he continued. I simply laid the parasite I planned to inject the President with on his desk, and Leon and me were planning to get rid of this collar problem.

Moments Later.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble I'm causing Leon" I told him feeling guilty. Leon took his eyes off the road for a split second.

"Don't worry about it I'm glad to help. Don't forget you saved me how many times? like 7" He replied. I guess he was right... but I still feel guilty regardless. Before me and Leon knew what happened a SUV rammed us off the road causing Leon's Farari to flip and land on its top. Glass started to break giving us some cuts on our arms as we guarded our faces. Leon quickly unbuckled his seat at the same time I fumbled for mine.

"Nice to see you again already Ada, Pay backs a bitch" It was Hunk. He was heading toward the car after getting out of his SUV.

I got out quick but Leon was still having problems. Hunk readied a grenade but then stopped himself. I drew my pistol from my leg and fired at him with 3 shots. Before I could hit him however he ducked behind a Garbage Dump. Leon finally getting out of the car got behind it for cover.

"What the fuck, my new car" Leon yelled. "That fucker is going to pay" Leon drew his 9mm and fired toward the garbage can. "Ada can you use your super silent disapearing trick and get inside of that trash can" He asked me. I understood his plan and Leon shot sparingly enough to make sure Hunk didn't come out of cover. I ran landing my feet just right to avoid the sound of my shoes impacting the ground. and I climbed into the trash bin. I gave Leon the ok with my fingers. and Leon started running. Just like that the plan worked Hunk came out and left me a chance to kick his ass.

"Just remember to get your business done." I told him using what advice he gave me back at him. Kicking his automatic out of his hands and aiming the pistol at his face.

"Clever... But I have tricks as well." Before finishing his sentence he threw his combat knife at my hands and knocked the gun out. He went to sweep my leg off the garbage dump with a high kick, But I cartwheeled off the dump with no hands and grabbed my gun on the ground, quickly I turned around and shot his automatic. Before I looked back he was gone. I ran back for Leon, he was peering out of the corner. There was hunk behind Leon aiming a 9mm I didn't see him have at the back of Leon's head.

"Leon" I yelled. I shot instantly from fear of Leon dying and my bullet found its path into hunks head. Leon quickly turned around with a shocked look on his face.

"How the hell did he get behind me." Leon asked. I didn't really care as long as Leon was ok.

"I don't know lets get out of here, there could be more." I told Leon and we ran off toward the lab on foot. It was withing Running distance.

Author's Note:

Upside down babies?

Nothing to really say but random stuff and that thank you for reading this chapter :D


	5. New plans Old Faces

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

**!Ada's POV!**

Seeing Hunk's corpse on the floor showed Wesker probably knows what I'm up too... which means he wants me dead... but... He went after Leon instead of me.. why? I was following behind Leon as we was talking on the phone talking to some 911 service. not really hearing anything Leon was mentioning to them. I started thinking... This time... it's because of me Leon's life is in trouble, and I now started thinking of leaving him and his friends alone in hopes for their safety...

"Leon..." I started to tell him, but then caught myself thinking he may try and follow me anyways. He looked back for a second and nodded for me to continue but I said, "Nevermind..." and he just turned back and kept on walking. And he picked up his phone again.

_Elsewhere._

**!Jill's POV!**

Sigh... Chris is so typical. I told him to get a cell phone so I can keep in contact with him but he always leaves it home on accident. I picked up the cell phone and moved it to the kitchen counter. But before I could get more than three steps away. The phone rang.

"Ring... Ring..." I quickly picked it up and looked at the caller. It was Leon. I flipped the Cell phone open.

"Need something Leon? Chris isn't here." I explained before he could say anything.

"Oh, well can you get the whole crew, if you know what I mean down to Larry's Lab. Me and Ada just got in a gun fight with some Umbrella guy." He told me. I started to feel fear for my friend as well as Umbrella.

"Oh my god. Alright I'll get them. Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yea" He responded.

"What about Ada?" I asked about her too.

"Yea she's fine. she saved my life again" He told me. What a great person, she must be a real fighter to be saving Leon's ass all the time.

"ok Bye" I said getting the same reply back. I began calling Barry, Chris, Claire, Carlos, Rebecca, and Billy.

**!Wesker's POV!**

"Sir, Hunk is dead." was the news I really did not want to hear. GOD DAMMIT ADA. I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted. If hunk is dead, we may need some unfair balances in this game. Hunk was just human, lets see how they handle something Non-human, as well as an emotional distractor.

"John, Go kill your bitch Ada and all her new friends." I commanded. John had been Ada's boyfriend previously and when I was in Spencer's mansion I came across him still alive. I quickly knocked him out and infected him with the G-Virus and seeing it's effects John was similar to me, but I hold the upper hand.

"Yes my master" Was all I heard in a electronic voice. I also made him a Helmet shaped like a motorcycle helmet that could give off information through the screen, and change his voice so No one in umbrella could recognize him. And if some how John dies... I stil have Krauser and The group of leeches that can form into anyone or anything. This game is SO FAR from over.

**!Ada's POV!**

We had arrived at the Lab we were heading to, and was greeted by some guards. "We have been expecting you" The guard had said with his hands locked behind his back and his associate opening the door.

"Which way to Larry's office?" Leon asked. I was just standing behind him holding my left arm with my right and leaning on my left leg. Leon scratched the back of his head waiting for an answer.

"Go all the way down till you see a sign reading B11 with an arrow pointing right then take the first elevator on the left. then go to the 2nd floor and take the first door that says Larry's Office on the right hand side when you exit the elevator to the left" the guard said giving precise directions.

"Thank you." Leon replied and nodded for me to follow. I had planned to run away from Leon and his friends A.S.A.P. after I get the parasite removed of course. We reached the hallway with the B11 sign and entered the Elevator. Leon went in first and I entered as well. But my heals caught the crack in the floor between the hall and the elevator and I tripped. Leon caught me with his arms beneath mine around my upper back. "Looks like your falling for me already huh?" Leon replied with a wink.

"Hmmm..." I just smirked at his remark as I regained my balance. Leon hit the 2nd floor button and the doors began to close.

"So Ada, what do you plan on doing after this is all over? I mean getting the parasite out and all. Any plans?" He asked me, as if reading my mind of my plans.

"Nothing I can really think of, I guess I'll just go with it" I lied, really I planned on leaving him alone. I've caused him so many problems since I've met him. I think it is about time I left him alone.

"I see, would that involve having dinner with me later?" Leon asked putting on a silly puppy face. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Damn you Leon you don't make this easy.

"Sure." I responded Dinner then I'll leave I thought. Ding the doors flew open and We paced ourselfs out of the elevator to be greeting by Larry.

"Welcome! I already got notice you were coming please let us do this quickly. Ms.Wong?" He told me insisting I laid on the table. I reluctantly approached it and layed down. (_laid or layed? help me out here_). "Now if I tamper with this you'll be injected correct?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied. he just nodded and turned around.

"So it'll just be an egg? If so Surgery won't be necessary all we'll need is for you to take a pill and you'll be fine." He replied.

"Yes it should be just an egg." I replied. He nodded and started tampering with my collar. Soon enough I felt a sharp pain in my neck. All I knew then was Leon screaming something along the lines of "What the fuck are you doing?" and I saw Larry's eyes go red... and then everything went black.

**!Leon's POV!**

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked as the doctor or lab scientist guy began attempting to stab Ada in her face. I saw him raise his hand and by reflex I drew a gun and shot the scapel out of his hand.

"Hmmm.. Relax Kennedy Wesker will have you and all your friends as well soon to be with us." Larry grabbed a needle as both guards on both sides of me came and grabbed my arms. head butted the guy on my right causing him to recoil back with his head, loosening his grip. I pushed his hands off me while I kicked him in the Jaw with my right leg. The guy on my left still having a hold on me kicked me in the back of my knee and held me there. Larry came closer with the needle.

"Dewoooom" I heard a bullet shot. It was Jill. "Drop it and back away slowly, and you Let go of Leon." She had shot at the ceiling threatening them to back off. Larry made the mistake of taking another step forward. She put 3 holes in Larry's head and he tumbled back.

"Now let him go, unless you want to be like him." Jill threatened.

The guard let me go, but Jill decided to shoot 3 more into his head, then emptied her clip into the one I had kicked in the jaw earlier. "Leon are you ok?" Jill asked resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes.. but I can't say the same for Ada, she has the parasite in her now and I'm not too sure if those pills will actually do the thing." I explained. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"The guard tried to "Arrest" me but I know my rights. Something wasn't right about that. and you said parasite? that thing that was in you is in her?" She explained the asked.

"Yes, and i'm going to take this drug and hope it works. Are the others coming?" I asked Jill. She put her gun back in the holster.

"Yes, want me to tell them to meet us elsewhere?" Jill asked.

"Yea, let's head to my house and talk things out." I responded and I went to the table and put the container with the pills inside into my pocket. On the label it was in handwriting saying, "Doc, these pills destroy the las plagas eggs but only slow down the actually las plagas. Now that your under Wesker's orders, You'll do what is needed about the Asian Agent. - Hunk" Hmmm... So Hunk got these guys infected... Back up plan? I didn't care at the moment.

I sat Ada up and threw her over my shoulder, holding on to her legs. And headed for the door.

"Jill?" I asked as Jill just stood there starring at the Doc.

"Yea.. Oh yea right. Let's go, my cars outside." she responded as she flipped open her Cell phone to call everyone.

**!Jill's POV!**

I coulda swore I saw the Doctor's stomache move...

**Chapter End**

_(Hey! Sorry it's been a while for those 2 faithful readers I have... The only two :( /cry!_

_NEways Here you go. Next chapter will involve some Emotional problems and a little bit of Action at the end. Like my John returning Idea :D? Huh?_

_Thanks for reading. Good night!_


	6. Surfaced emotion

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

**!Ada's POV!**

"Ada, Your mom and dad no longer exist, you are ours now. We will make you into the perfect Spy." A tall dark shadowy figure said to me.

"Choose, Kill Leon or you die." A voice whispered to me. "Choose!" "Choose now!" "Time is running out Ada." "Choose or you both die." Just leave me alone... Why can't we both just be left alone. "Time is up" A man raises his gun to Leon's head and pulls the trigger. Leon's head recoils forward and he falls to the ground, with blood filling the cracks of the floor. "Ada..." "Ada..."

**!Leon's POV!**

"Ada... Wake up" I told her trying to get her to wake up. She was sweating like she was about to die from water loss. I began shaking her and she gasped like she had just emerged from water while holding her breathe. "Hey... hey.. it's ok it was just a dream" I told her trying to calm her down. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Leon, for getting you into trouble." She told me. Ada... that doesn't matter, what matter is you chose the right thing joining our side I told myself but my words came out a little different.

"It's ok... So what were you dreaming about?" I asked curious as to what could scare Ada. She hesitated then layed back down.

"I think I know my greatest fear now Leon..." She told me. "And that is losing you." Those words echoed in my head leaving me speechless. Ada really cared... alot.

"Oh.. Ada don't worry I'm not going anywhere" I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her body close to mine, and put my arm around her shoulder. We were sitting Shoulder to shoulder and she leaned her head to rest on my Chest.

"Leon, I should really go, I don't want to put you in danger." She told me. Confusion was all I could muster in my thoughts at the time. She looked up to me with her brown eyes and she had the oddest expression it was a mix of guilt and fear and sadness as well as care.

"What do you mean... go?" I asked, frightened to hear the answer.

"I mean away from you and your friends, so Wesker will leave you all alone." Ada told me.

"Ada... I would rather die in a thousand different ways than to leave you alone in this world. Everyone needs a partner, and That's me." I reassured her. She moved her head closer to mine and gave me an answer that words could never explain. She threw her lips onto mine and I retrieved them. Her lips were like kissing silk but with a stronger texture. I moved my arm around her bringing her in closer as we still continued to show our affection for one another. For a moment longer we savored the kiss until we were forced to break apart for air.

"How could I be so lucky as to find you Leon, I don't know.." She told me before we met for another brief kiss.

"Hush, get some rest. And take these pills I'm sure they are suppose to neutralize it. I'm going to make dinner. Because you said you would join me." I told her as I layed my hand on her upper chest near her collar bone motioning and guiding her to lay back down. "I'll be back soon." I told her and gave her a kiss on her forhead.

**!Chris' POV!**

"Jill, so your saying Ganados are here? The ones Leon ran into in Europe?" I asked and all she had to say was.

"Just get your ass over to Leon's house so we can discuss this." Damn, Jill can be real demanding sometimes. Ah well. I shifted my turning signal to turn left while talking on my Cell phone which I went back home to get after Jill yelled at me.

"Alright... Alright... I'm on my way. Jeesh." I replied. "Must be that time of the month" I whispered really softly.

"Did you say something?" She asked. Shocked she heard that.

"No, just mumbling at some guy... who doesn't... drive.. good.. err.. bad. I mean Doh" I said not making any sense at all.

"Right... well i'll be waiting bye!" She told me.

"Bye!" I replied. I began speeding cuz that is just what us guys like to do.

**!John's POV!**

Lies... Deception... Trickery.. betrayal... Adultery... and worse of all No remorse what so ever for John. Isn't that right Ada. I was talking to myself because she left a scar after what Wesker told me she had done to me, that will never go away. When I find her, I won't be able to show her the same pain I felt by making her new friends turn on her, but I can get pretty damn close by killing them one by one infront of her before I kill her.

I could care less about Wesker as of now. I'm not going to kill Ada. yet... I'm heading to Larry's Lab to retrieve Ada and her friend, which Larry was suppose to do for me after Hunk injected him with the Las plagas. My visor showed an incoming call.

"John, change of plans." it was Wesker. "Larry and his lab. everyone inside is dead. Jill Valentine a former member of my S.T.A.R.S. team helped them. I want you to find a way to bring them all to me alive. Think this through and don't fail. I've had enough failures ever since Ada left. She always got the job done, but now she has fallen into the weak side. You can do what you want with Ada, She doesn't know she is like you and me yet. And she doesn't know how to use it effectively like i've showed you, and we don't need them having one of us. understood?" He told me in a brief mission briefing.

"Understood, over and out." So... Ada has the G-Virus in her too. How could she not know... Doesn't she feel the power running through her veins it is so obvious. Well since she can't fight back, I'll just have to finish her quick just to be on the safe side.

**!Jill's POV!**

Dun... Dun I knocked on Leon's Bedroom door to check on him and Ada. "Are you two ok?" I asked. Leon slowly opened the door and walked out softly closing the door behind him holding a finger infront of his lips signaling for me to keep it down.

"Yea, she should be fine." He reassured me. he started walking downstairs and I followed.

"Do you have any Idea what we should do?" I asked hoping for a relatively positive answer.

"Well... I suggest we wait til the crew gets here... and... HOLY SHIT SOMETHINGS BURNING!" He yelled running to the kitchen. I let out a small laugh because his facial expression sent me up in laughter.

"Ahhh... looks like i'm ordering Pizza..." Leon said throwing the coal looking food contents in the trash.

"I should send Chris to hang out with you more often Leon, maybe you can influence him to cook for me and keep his house clean." I told him. He smirked and instantly the doorbell rang. Looking through the peep hole I saw Barry. Barry is like a father to me. More of a father than my father who tried to teach me to steal and pick pocket. Opening the door Barry smiled.

"Jill, how are things. So who else is here so far.?" he asked.

"Well not so good but good on my side in a way. Leon and Ada are here." I told him.

"Ah... shame Ms.Valentine isn't here yet." Barry said sarcastically since I didn't mention myself.

"Don't worry she got caught up in traffic she'll be here momentarily" Barry just smiled and I moved out of the way so he could come in.

**!Ada's POV!**

Sleep... right... I can't sleep not after what we just went through. I wonder how Leon sees us as of now. I've never felt so right and yet so wrong at the same time. I've never felt so Sure and yet so confused at the same time. Or feel Joy... and fear at the same time. DAMN you Leon. You make this so hard for me to leave you. My feelings are becoming a Paradox and I can't seem to focus on any one thought. To think... I could have avoided all this confrontations if I had just killed the pilot and flew to Leon with the sample. Wesker would be after me but atleast not with people as his slaves meanwhile.

I could hear their conversations downstairs. I slowly shifted my weight to my left side and stared out his window, looking at what purple skys are out as they flew over me. night time was coming and my brain should be frying with all the thinking I am doing.

Dun Dun someone was knocking at the door. It slowly began creeping open.

"What is the matter.. can't sleep?" it was Leon. I shifted so I could look in his general direction.

"No.. I really can't." I told him. Suddenly my hair stood up or atleast it felt like it. something was up... 6th sense of danger when you've been through what i've been through. "Leon... I think we should get downstairs."

"Why exactly?" he asked.

"No time to really explain, call it a woman's intuition." I told him getting out of bed I ran toward him grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs in his house. The door started knocking. "WAIT! don't open it quite yet." I yelled at Barry who was answering it. "Check who is outside." I told him.

"It's the pizza guy." said Barry, "Why is something up... cuz um." Barry said while opening the door. Before Barry could greet the Pizza guy Blood found itself all over Barry coming from the Pizza guy. There was a hand in black gloves lodged into his stomache coming out the front. I couldn't move in shock...

"Shut the fuckin door." Yelled Jill. Barry slammed it shut and drew his .54. Jill drew her beretta and not having a weapon I grabbed a Kitchen knife and Leon grabbed his Matilda he had bought from a Merchant supposevly in Europe. The door knocked again... and again... and again... Then suddenly it opened, and everyone aimed what they had at the door.

**!Chris's POV!**

Ok... so where the hell are they if they aren't answering the door. I decided to just turn the door knob and walk in. What if I run into Jill or Ada naked... Perv I told myself stupid Male hormones. As I opened the door a sharp warm feeling came to my arm. then it quickly turned to pain. I grabbed my arm and fell onto their floor.

**!Jill's POV!**

"Oh my God! Chris" I had shot in fear and I find myself shooting chris I ran to his side and held him up onto my lap "Chris I'm so sorry." I told him.

"Well.. I've had nicer greetings, mind explaining WHY YOU ALL ARE AIMING EVERYWHERE!" He yelled.

"Did I hit any nerves? as in broke them?" I asked.

"No don't worry jill its just a minor wound, my arm will be fine." He reassured me. I started applying pressure to his arm and then the unexpected happened. Somehow this guy got behind Ada.

"Ada behind you!" I yelled. She didn't hesitate at all and brought her knife to stab his side. He caught her wrist and twisted it causing Ada some pain and making her release her weapon. The assailant got her arm behind her back and drew his sword and held it to her neck. I picked my pistol off the floor and aimed it at him as well as everyone else.

"Let her go!" Barry yelled.

"Ah... What new loyal friends you have Ada. Why weren't you this loyal to me?" the assailant asked Ada.

**!Ada's POV!**

What did he mean. Was it Wesker here. He moved way to fast to be a human. but why was he wearing a helmet... He pinned his sword closer to my neck. "And who the fuck are you?" I asked frustrated. He began running his free hand up my leg and up my sides and to my breasts then to my chin and made me look up at him.

"Love is like spring, and ..." He told me... oh my god... it can't be... John?

"Fall is like old age..." I responded...

"and Winter is where we will end up together." he finished. It was what me and John use to tell eachother.

"Ada... you know him?" Leon asked.

"She's my wife, therefore she belongs to me and not wife stealing cock suckers like you." John exclaimed. "We'll be exiting now. Follow and I kill her. Wesker wants you alive, preferably I wanted you dead." He continued. He took off his helmet with his left hand, still using his right to hold his sword to my neck.

"John why are you doing this? I did care for you." I tried reasoning with him.

"Lies won't save you anymore Ada." He told me.

"It's true I did originally use you to get into Umbrella, but you were alot different than I expected. you were kind and loving. and most of all forgiving..." I continued "I came to Racoon looking for you." I told him.

"Wesker told me you only came for the G-Virus and that you were already hooked with this guy before you found or thought I was dead."

"G-Virus was a plus yes... but you came first. I was searching for you first." I reassured him. I looked to Leon. "Leon tell him. about how I asked the news reporter and how Annette told me he was dead." I pleaded to Leon.

"It's true John for like the first 4 hours we were stuck there she kept talking about you, and kept asking people if they knew anything about what happened to you." Leon told him.

"Lies, all lies. Wesker didn't have a reason to lie to me and you guys do. And that's to say whatever is possible to save Ada." John bit back.

"Wrong, Wesker lied to you to make you trust him and be loyal to him, and you fell for it." Leon argued back. I could feel John losing his grip and I pushed his arm away swiftly and I flipped forward away from John bringing my heal of my shoe to his chin. John's back arched causing him to fall to the ground but not before getting some air time before he landed on his head.

"Ada... how the hell did you move so fast." Leon asked me.

"what..?" I asked very confused. I was moving perfectly normal I didn't know what he meant.

"Never mind step away from him before he gets back up." He warned me. It was too late and John sprung off his hands landing back onto his feet.

"Now i'm just pissd off." John said drawing his other sword.

Author's Note: Hey hey:D Thanks for reviewing Eddie, and Jano and what happened to you crispy flakes :( oh well

Hope you liked this chapter. Was going to hold it off till i got some more done. but I figured i'd just stop right there with a CLIFF HANGAR :D HAHAHA.

Neways Please make sure to review if you haven't already becuase Review is like money to author's i found out. It gives us motivations :D

Love Peace and chicken grease. LAtaz!


	7. From Hell and to heaven and back

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

!Ada's POV!

I saw Leon raise his gun at John. In that instant all the good times I spent with John ran through my mind. Blinding me from what was going on. I soon found myself infront of John. "Wait, please don't kill him. He's just confused" I begged Leon just gave me a hurt look.

"But Ada, He tried to kill you. Even after you tried reasoning" replied Leon. Still aiming at John through me.

"If I was deceived into believing that you betrayed me. And I came after you. Could you kill me?" I asked. Leon had a look of maybe your right. Leon slowly lowered his gun, and I gave Leon a smile but then I had a warm feeling in my stomach... and Leon's face was overwhelmed with shock and horror with a hint of sadness. I looked down to see the top half of a blade coming out of my stomach. I fell to the ground face first and before I gave up on life and let the dark fog my eyes. I heard gunshots... Raining... beating... pounding.. Gunshots...

!Leon's POV!

"You Son of a BITCH!" I cried going trigger happy on his crippled self. John was unable to move do to what Ada had done to him and I took that to my advantage. His death came first... wait.. no Ada's care comes first. I stopped firing and ran up to Ada. I knelt down and pressed my fingers to her neck. Still a pulse. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE PLEASE!" I cried overdoing it. Almost causing my friends to cover their ears. Jill was the first to respond as she ran for the phone.

"I'm on it" she said as she grabbed the phone. All I could do was hold my shirt over her wound to stop the bleeding.

!elsewhere!

"I lost John's vital signs." cried Krauser as he punched the computer. gaining a shockingly large amount of electricity running through him.

"Krauser..." I called him. "What did I say about the equipment?" I told in a cruel tone. He just grunted at me and sneered.

"Let me go, Leon's mine anyways" Begged Krauser wanting to show Leon what would be left of his own blood.

"Alright, But if you die. I might have to take care of this myself and I don't want that to happen. Otherwise i'll revive you and tortue you. Is that Understood?" I breifly explained. He tooke a few steps away from me facing away, then stopped and grabbed his knife.

"I won't be the one dying. He doesn't have the power I possess" Krauser said in his cocky tone.

"Yes, but can you fight 8 Leons? All of his friends are highly skilled as well you understand that don't you? Do this mission with your head. Get them seperated and pick them off." I continued and with that Krauser ran out the room. Ada... that bitch. I'll be sure to make all of them my slaves if I have to come down there myself.

Elsewhere Hospital  
!Ada's POV!

What is this place?... There is no door in this room? Suddenly a hole opened up... I looked toward it and saw a ladder further down. Is this where hell is... I looked down the hole. I began to walk around it but it extended in my direction. Seeing it extend towards me I moved back and gained a little footing room and went to jump over it. Suddenly the whole moved toward the ladder. I began falling into the hole when suddenly a hand grabbed mine. It looked like an angel.. he had a white robe and a hood that hid his face.

"Just come back Ada... come back" He told me as he lifted me up to the ladder. I began climbing and reached a point where it was too bright to see. Then suddenly... "CLEAR!" Blood filled my lungs as well as a hand holding mine. I opened my eyes and saw Leon there next to me in the Ambulance and so was Jill and Chris. I suppose no one else could come. When I took a closer look at Leon he was crying. To signal to him I was alive I decided to speak.

"Hey ther Hansome.." I breathed. It was so quiet I wasn't sure I could hear it. Leon shot his head up and saw me but was interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

"HOLY SHIT! there is something wrong with her blood. It's showing abnormal readings." The paramedic said as he realized we were at the hospital as he opened the back doors. A doctor had ran out to check up on me on the way in. I saw 6 guards stopping Leon and Chris and Jill from coming with me. They placed a peice of equipment on my mouth and I began to breathe... and everything seemed lovely.. as I looked around a Doctor asked If i could speak... and instead I just went to sleep.

SHORT CHAP I KNOW! OK SUE ME! AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SUE ME FOR THAT TOO!  
no not really... please don't.. I'm poor. 

NEways sorry for such a long wait. I was bored and just wanted to wait till I felt like writing / typing more. Well hoped you enjoyed I think i'm losing my touch... If i ever had one. :


	8. Black and White?

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom.

**!Ada!**

As I silently waited in this void of Darkness I saw a man who was walking towards me and his footsteps ringing like banshee's in my ear. I slowly looked for a weapon of some sort but found nothing. He continued to get closer with his white shoes.. white socks... white pants, white belt, white shirt, white coat, white tie, and his white hat. Another pair of feet began scraping the ground from behind me I turn to look and now its a man in all black walking toward me.

"Hello?" I asked. Facing back at the man in white. He held out a hand to help me up. I hesitated, but I accepted. After standing up he looked at me with a sad expression.

"Sadly.. Ada Wong. You are dying, But there is a problem. Heaven or Hell, your not fit for either one it seems. So we are going to keep you alive is that understood?" He tried to explain.

"What kind of sick dream... oh... That's right.. I was stabbed." I told myself. the man in black walked around.

"Yes, now me, you and this idiot here are going to have a long talk for a while." He said sitting in a chair that wasn't there before.

"Have a seat Ada Wong, Let's reflect on your life." He said to me. The man in white took a seat and I sat down in the chair that was conveiniently located behind me. _'What the hell is this? Is this what people in coma's go through? why can't I have a normal dream for once.'_ I asked myself thoughtfully.

"We heard that Miss Wong. Any thoughts you think we hear." The man in white told me. Thats nice to know.. Do I care? not really I just want to get back to life.

**! Leon !**

"I'm sick of waiting" I told everyone as I sat in the hallway of the Hospital awaiting what was to happen to Ada. I clinched my hands together hard. Trying to relieve some stress but stress comes full circle in this situation. When did Ada become so damn strong?

"I understand Leon, but what are you going to do? run in there and interrupt the Doctors?" Jill told me using logic. I hated how she was right. I just wish there was something I could do that would save her. John.. that bastard, how could he stab her when she was protecting him? Could he not see she was telling him the truth? That Son of a Bitch.

"I'm going to get some coffee anyone want some?" Chris offered us all. Rebecca nodded as well as Barry and Jill gave a small 'sure' response and then he looked at me. "Leon, want anything?" he asked.

"Yes... coffee please with cream and sugar. Lots of it" I asked. Chris nodded and turned around to head back into the break room.

"Ada's a good person, she put herself in the most danger for all of us. And she barely knows us." rebecca spoke up. I began to pace back and forth like a father waiting on his baby and hopin his wife was ok. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Mr.Kennedy?" the nurse asked getting ready to give news. It didn't look like an answer I really wanted to hear.

"Yes?" I responeded

"Well.. Good news is she is going to live." she told me. Oh my god... how can there be any bad news? Her living is the best news I've heard all my life. I awaited the rest of her response...

"And the Bad news?" I asked trying to quicken the talk.

"She's... in a coma, and the doctors found some sort of parasite in her. Like some strange bug not found in any documents of any kind. Secondly she has suffered much internal damage so if and when she recovers she won't be able to move around much for a little while." She completed and stopped explaining.

"How long will she be in a coma?" I asked. The nurse looked upset.

"It could be anytime from today til... she's 50 years old... I'm sorry.:" She said looking like she held part of the pain of causing her to be in that position.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked shifting my wait onto mostly my left leg until I was leaning agasint the wall.

"Visitors can see her tomorrow around 3:00 a.m. Right now the doctors are running tests and periodically drawing blood for any infections that the virus may have caused." She explained futher. I just nodded my head... and sat down. I'm not leaving this hospital until I know Ada is safe and able to protect herself.

**! Krauser !**

"Hmmm..." I grunted as I slammed by door making the sound of clashing scraping metal that brought pain to peoples ears. I was ready to kill that bitch in the red dress. As well as that pretty boy Leon. I wasn't going to toy with them. That was the mistake I made last time. I concentrated on my arm. I felt the power begin to flooed my right arm (was it right?) as my skin began to stretch and rip revealing metalic blades leaving and seperating out making a light shield and a deadly weapon in one.

I walked up the steps leaving thunder behind me ready for the taste of blood. I planned on gourging myself in their blood. Their rich pure tender blood... Maybe I would toy with them... Make them suffer. Rip off Leon's legs and Do his girl infront of him. I soon and quickly came upon the door of his house. The door was already off it's hinges, as I entered Sirens began to ring in a very far distance.

Cops... probably on their way. I looked in the corner and saw John. Worthless excuse for a Titan.Seeing Johns sword full of blood I scanned it with my eyes. He nailed Ada... it looks like it. Can't tell to well but this blood has been infected by something. Hospital? here I come.

**! Ada !**

"So wait a minute, your telling me the only way out of here. Is to make the right choices?" I asked. They just nodded. I'm so confused.

"Choices on what?" I asked. Thumbling my fingers in questioning.

"If you make bad choices, He'll be hurt and you know who we are talking about" The man in white said. The man in black, looked pissed.

"We? I aint talking about no one. Who gives a shit about Leon. Ada he does nothing for you" The man in black went defensively.

"Ada, don't listen to him. Leon is your cure for your disease, he's the key to your chest, he's the engine to your car. You must realize this." The man in white explained. "In the past you have always listened to what that man has said" He pointed a finger at the man in black. "Don't you feel happier when you listen to me? Even if you don't have power, Isn't happiness greater than power?" He asked me.

"Your right.." I responded. "Leon has changed me... and for the good." I continued. The man in white smile as the man in black just disappeared.

"Good, now are you ready for these trials?" He asked. I just simply nodded and he soon vanished as well... and then Soon enough I woke up in a grass field with a shotgun pointed at my face.

To be continued... :D

Author's Comment:

Again I'm getting lazy. But I wont' stop til i'm finished so count on me.  
Meanwhile please review :P

l  
l  
V


	9. The Sick and the Sicker

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom.

**!Ada!**

"Get up" He told me holstering his shotgub up to his shoulder. He didn't seem the friendly type. I showed him my hands as I moved one to help myself up off the ground. "What are ye doin on me properte'" He asked in a southern accent. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure sir... I don't know how I really got here." I replied.

"What did you see? Huh?" He asked. _Was he serious?_ I have no idea what's going on.

"Nothing I needed to I suppose..." I responded. Looking at his house behind him.

"I'm not convinced turn around." He told me. I slowly did as told ready for a opening to counter him. He put the barrel against my back. First mistake.. I now know exactly where he is aiming his gun. I then felt a hand run up my leg.. Second mistake you sicko.. I decided to do my favorite trick. I flipped forward and since he only had one hand on his shotgun knocking it out was a breeze. Underestimating it's weight however it flew not quite as far as I had intended. Instead it was going to land at the back of my head. I quickly sent my hand behind my head to sheild it and I just like I predicted it hit my hand and fell to the floor. "You bitch" He screamed.

"You fucking sicko" I went to pick up his shotgun but found a 9mm in my face. I stopped from picking up the Shotgun and he grabbed it back with his other hand.

"Haha.. Not so old am I? Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops." He told me. Not quite pleased with what has happened I decided to find out what he was hiding that it would cause him to keep me away from his house.

"Alright I'll be leaving now. You won't have to worry about me." I told him as I made my way away. I guess he was just messing with me cuz he shot bullet near me.

"Ha... you must think I'm a fool. A beautiful woman who can fight and is on my property. You must be a FBI agent or something. Did you get all the evidence you wanted?" He asked. I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um... FBI? ha... your more senile than I thought." I responded. Insulting this man wasn't the best idea I suppose in my current situation.

"You're going to regret showing your pretty face here. Start walking toward ma house" He told me. Putting his 9mm away and keeping hold of his shotgun now staying plenty of distance from me. 'Damn you White and black guys... couldn't give me a gun huh? Just going to put me in the worse possible situation I would never allow myself to be in.' I started walking toward his house with the sounds of shuffling paper behind me.

"Open da damn door" He commanded. I slowly turned the handle and opened his house. It stank of Anchovies and wet dog, with a hint of shit. I brought my hands to my face to cover up the stench. "Put and lock them hand cuffs on the table right there to your wrists." He continued to command. I grabbed them and started locking them onto my left wrist. I was about to connect it to my right wrist until I heard a cry. It sounded of sweat sorrowful sobs of a child. I saw a kid look around the top of the corner of the stairs with bruises on her face that could make her look like a blue baboon. I gave the farmer a disgusted look.

"Get back in yer Damn room girl or I'll beat yer ass. I don't need te have anything to do with ye today. I got me some new meat." He yelled at her. I had my plan on getting out of here. But I was probably going to need that little girl's help unless I can get him in one go If he gets me up the stairs. I can get around the corner and wait for him to come within 1 ft of me and take him out. I could just dislocate my shoulder and bring my hands back infront of me then attempt to strangle him. but that's risky. I could very easily just escape out his window. and he wouldn't catch me. But I need to save that girl too. She was such a pity to look at. She probably doesn't understand that life can be fun and joyful.

"Get upstairs you" He told me. I began walking upstairs re-ringing the plan into mind over and over. As I reached the peak of the stairs I walked around the corner. I gave the girl a little wink and she just stared at me with fearful eyes.

"Get in yer room girl" He yelled at her. I instead jumped and brought my handcuffs underneath my legs and I now had both hands infront of me. I waited around the corner. I put the chain of my handcuffs infront of his barrel and grabbed his shotgun and aimed it away from my body. He shot and it broke my handcuffs. I quickly jabbed him in the face and then brought my left leg into a side kick and kicked him down the stairs. he dropped his shotgun and it went off on himself. Leaving a pile of internal organs smearing the stairs. I looked back at the girl knowing he was dead.

"Come here. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her. Kneeling down and putting my hands out like I was waiting for an embrace.

"He won't let me talk to anybody" She told me.

"He's gone forever, come here." I told her again.

"No he's not he's right down there." She told me.

"I made it so he can't do anything anymore. Trust me" I told her. She came to me and I lightly grabbed her hand. She shuddered but soon enough smiled at me. "Come on Lets get you out of here." I told her. Before anything else happened though The world looked like it was smearing downward and I was back in the void again.

Clapping was heard... And there was the man in white.

**!Leon!**

My eyes began to feel like I had taped marbles to my lids. Fear of losing Ada kept me awake, but my better judgement told me I need sleep soon. I just have a feeling something bad is about to happen soon. I slowly reached my hand over to touch hers. Her skin felt so smooth and silky even when she is unhealthy.

Removing my hand from her I repositioned myself in my chair to make myself more comfortable. Jill was around in the hospital somewhere, she decided to stay around since she had today off from work. Chris and Claire however left a little after they announced she was in a coma. Billy I have no idea where he went. Rebecca I believe works here heh.. So she should be around. I put my hand onto my cheek and leaned on it.

I began to drift off to sleep until I heard a loud bang. It sounded of desks breaking in half with a sledge hammer. I jumped from my chair and ran out the door. Looking left and right to see if the hallway was clear. I drew my gun and held it close to me to keep my gun from poking around the corner. I looked down the stair case and I heard a familiar voice yelling at the people downstairs. It was krauser...

Author's Note:

Seemed like a good time to stop again. Leaving you to wonder what Krauser can do. And What the hell is going on in Ada's mind.

Review please . And always make sure you spread some love... and love some spread. G'night!


	10. Heart and how it cares

**Surface My Emotions**

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

Author's Note:Hey ; NEways I plan on Redetailing all my chapters so when I update the chapter after this one. Take a look at the first 9 chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing my faithful Readers ! If you want to tell me something in private :D

**!Ada!**

Ok... What is all... "BOOM!". Before I could ask myself the question I casted upon myself, a gunshot came at me from around the Merry - Go - Round. I jumped behind a trash can. As I tried to take cover I took a glimpse at my surroundings. I happened to be in a Circus or Amusement park of some sort that is indoors. Rides were everywhere, and the ceiling went on forever. Two more gunshots came my way and I still didn't know where my assailant was.

"Your going down!" The man yelled from accross the park. His yell gave off a direction for me to look in. I peaked over the top of the garbage can, sitting on my knees. I saw the flash and I raised my gun. It only took me one shot to take him down. After unloading my single bullet. I revealed my already known location and left myself open.

"Seems you like to follow your own advice, admirable." I said sarcastically annoyed by this assailant. As I neared closer I saw a shadowy figure jump over a fence in a distance. "FREEZE!" I yelled knowing that wasn't going to work. He was too far. I instead looked down at the hurt body of who I shot.

In that instant... I felt a horrible gut feeling. I had shot a innocent man holding a letter. "You monster! Get awa... pluh" He coughed up some blood and I quickly came to his aid. "Get the hell away from me!" He scolded me.

"Listen I'm sorry, I thought you were the guy shooting at me." I told him. Quickly grabbing his cellphone that he had dropped I began to look around and watch for the intruder to come back. "I'm getting you an amulance." I told him as I began dialing.

"Who are you anyways?" he asked. Looking at me with a pale deathly sickening look. His innocent look brought a strong knot in my stomache showing me how horrible I was for not making sure I shot the right guy.

"I'm a friend. A friend..." I told him reassuringly. The emergency line finally answered.

"WKPD what is your emergency?" She asked me in a pig like voice.

"I need an Ambulance by some circus or park." I told her.

"Ok we are sending for an ambulance now" She told me.

"Send some officers." I told her.

"Ok we are sending a patrol over there as well. Anything else you need mam?" She asked.

"Just to get here quick" I told her. With that she just hung up. After hearing the sirens come. Everything smeared out again.

Back in the Void again. "Good Job! You are changed. You only have 2 more trials and your free to go back to the "Real world". He told me putting his fingers in Quotation marks.

"Good Job? I shot the man. How is that good? He was innocent" I told him. Scolding him like he was a kid who was playing with fire.

"That was suppose to happen. We made sure you hit an innocent man to see your reaction. If I had givin this test to you Before your run-ins with Leon You would have left him there to die, and you would have went after the guy for revenge." He explained.

"He's not really hurt is he? from your tests I mean" I asked.

"He's not a real human no. But the next and final trial is going to leave you with a unbearable decision.. you'll see here in a second." He told me as he walked away.

**!Leon!**

Slowly taking step after step leaving no trace of sounds leaving my personal space I walked down the stairs. I heard someone yell my name.

"LEON! WHERE ARE YOU, AND THAT BITCH AND THE RED DRESS HUH!" He yelled walking pass doctors and surgeons only scoping out for my location. I saw him down the stairs running upward. I heard footsteps come from my left and I looked over.

"Leon, what is going on? Do you know what the commotion is?" Jill asked me. I placed a finger upon my lips and signaled for her to keep quiet. I pointed downstairs to Krauser.

"He's here for me and Ada. I thought I killed him in Europe." I whispered. "I lack the firepower to beat him. But I have an Idea" I told her. I waved my hand closer to signal That I planned on telling her into the ear to make sure Krauser doesn't know.

**!Krauser!**

"I'll fine that son of a bitch soon enough, and her little friend." I cried as I began to scout out through this forsaken hospital. I transformed my arm into a shield made of blades, so I wouldn't take any chances. I began to grow very irritated on not finding them yet. Then suddenly right before I past a flight of stairs I heard Leon yell at me.

"Still Insane I see." He said bitter and sarcastic. He thinks he is so smart and invincible, I'm going to make him eat his words. right before I destroy your soul. I ran upstairs holding out my right arm to deflect any bullets he may have waiting for me. I saw him run away to the left down the hallway. And I sprinted to catch up. I turned down the hallway as well to see him at the very end standing still against the door at the end aiming his gun at me.

"No Shotguns... No TMPs... No GRENADES this time Leon. This time you die!" I told him as I charged shielding myself from his bullets. I took quick haste in closing our distance and before I could realize or pay attention to a small creaking door behind me I felt 4 bullets inter my right leg. I lost control of my balance and my knee in pain after bashing full speed into the tiled floor. Instantly I saw leon aim his gun at my head and took a shot. With my lightning quick reflexes I deflect it with my shield much to his horror, it seemed his plan failed. Now to get whoever shot me in the back. I took a look and saw a well fit female with brown hair that hanged down around her head refusing to pass her chin line. I gave her the meanest damn look I could ever muster. My face revealing hints of displeasure and pain with a free ticket to hell.

"Jill run!" Leon cried to her but that won't help. I'm going to kill this bitch. What is it with woman always interfering with my fights with Leon. This time no interference. I ran at her in speeds of 50 miles an hour. Before I reacher her however my knee gave out again. She must've blown out a nerve in my leg. I fell on my right knee again enduring the pain as she ran further from me. I quickly felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I turned around to shield but found a bullet heading toward my head too quickly. Soon enough I couldn't see anymore... and Fire and hell was all I could see left.

**!Leon!**

"Jill are you all right?" I asked. Jill came back out of the room she had ran into and looked at Krauser on the ground. She emptied another shot into his head with the background sounds of sirens from the police station outside.

"Yes i'm fine." She responded. I walked toward Jill and kept an eye on Krauser.

"He seems dead to me" I told Jill reassuringly, Now i'm gonna have to answer to those cops most likely. I continued downstairs to calm things down from all the racket it sounded like people thought the world was ending. Well it could have for some. Luckily Krauser was too determined to find me that he ran past all the civilians. I was nearing the front glass double doors to greet the officers then suddenly something came to mind. I was sure Krauser was dead last time... and he came back. And again at the island... and he came back. This time I'm going to leave nothing left of his corpse. I turned around and ran back upstairs to find Krauser gone. "SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. Jill standing next to me shrugged her shoulders.

"How the hell did he survive all that?" Jill asked.

"No fucking clue." I told her. I drew my gun again but not before Jill already had hers out. Then Ada came to mind. Did he know where she was? I asked myself. Oh shit. Andrenaline began to flow through my veins and Jill followed me. I lost traction when I turned around the corner and slid slightly. Regaining my balance I ran straight back to Ada's room. Jill's footsteps close behind. I busted open the door. And my heart sank. She wasn't in her bed... Krauser took her! DAMMIT Why couldn't I have seen this before.

"Leon?" I heard that all so familiar voice. I turned to look at the door for the restroom in the room and it was Ada... walking out of the restroom... "What is going on?" she asked.

**End of Chapter.**

Author's Note:

Like i said before Look out for the next chapter. Major upgrades on all my previous chapters

I'm aiming to double the amount of space each chapter holds. perhaps add a mid chapter between 2 to show some other events. Ada will do a Soliloquy on her event for the last trial in some later chapter so you can know what happened. Lataz Holla my homie Jano and other people who started reviewing Thanx again


	11. Place where I want to be

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Email: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

Song Chapter! I'm a try at it If it totally sux i'm gonna get rid of it.

Author's Note:

Hey, I seemed to only be able to add a few extra things to the first few chapters when I was in the newb stage of writing the story. I couldn' find anything to really add to my other chapters. Do you think I add enough detail? answer that question for me please in your reviews V.v

**!Leon!**

"Ada..." I called out to her. Before answering her question I walked up to her and outstretched my arms and brought her into a hug with my arms beneath her arms and she put her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad your alive." I told her as I felt a small sting coming to my eyes. Tears began to welp up in my eyes.

_I finally found a place where I want to be... _

Leon..." She called out my name as she pulled herself from me she looked at my eyes. "Whats wrong.. your crying." She asked me with this curious look upon her face..

_I finally see what is right there infront of me... _

Nothings wrong... Everything is perfect.. I thought I had lost you." I told her the truth that came out of my heart. I was speaking straight from that, and nothing else. "No these are tears of joy that your alright."

_And I know... I'm around... _

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked me.

_Cuz it feels so alive..._

"Well you did get stabbed silly." I told her. I'm so happy she is ok. I decided not to tell her about Krauser at the moment not to spoil her smile to a worried face. "Ada lets go home..." I told her. "Lets just go home." I repeated.

_I finally found a place where I want to be..._

Leon... I finally found a place... where I want to be." She told me. I gave her a curious look with a complexion of a huh?.

_With you... and its with you..._

Where would that be?" I asked her with a big smile on my face.

"With you..." She told me. My heart didn't just skip a beat. It skipped 3.

"I'll meet you there" I told her with a hint of sarcasm.

**!Jill's POV!**

They looked so cute together. I decided to leave them alone I turned around to leave and looked down the hall on both sides. And made my way to the cops downstairs to find Chris waiting for me.

"JILL! Holy shit are you ok?" He asked me with deep concern.

"Never been better, and you?" I asked him back.

"Good, now that I know your alive. I heard from Rebecca about the break-in." He explained. He looked so cute when he was so serious.

"Come on! Let's go talk to the officers." I told him. putting my left arm around his neck and he did the same with his right. We walked down the stairs together ready to answer all the silly questions the officers had in store for us.

**!Wesker!**

"So you failed?" I asked Krauser growing impatient.

"I haven't failed until I'm dead. I just think you should be here. There are like 9 Leon's here." He tried to compain to me but I wouldn't have it.

"Enough I told you to think this through. Not barge in like your rambo? What do you think this is? a movie? a video game? NO its not!" I yelled. I let out a small sight and took off my glasses revealing only the color yellow.

"I'll be there. Prep up some weapons and I'm bringing the leech with me." I told Krauser.

**!Hunk!**

"I don't quite know what the fuck is going on... I'm gonna find out. Fuck the money, They stirred my blood thirst and curiousity." I yelled out to myself. Time for me to develop some plans.

**!Ada!**

"Leon.." I tried to tell him something on my mind, but found him giving me a brief kiss. "I... " another brief kiss. "Think..." another brief kiss... "Nevermind.." As I gave him the affection back that he was sharing with me.

"We should get going." He told me as he broke away from me with a big grin on his face, I couldn't help but smile.

"Think I could change first? This half naked Hospital gown isn't going to cut it." I replied cheerfully and playfully. He smiled then nodded and turned away to walk out the door and leave me in privacy.

I began changing into my usual wear of clothes as I thought about the current events... I understand now.. mostly thanx to my "conscience" as I like to call him, or man in white. Leon's the cure to my disease and I couldn't be happier at this moment. During that last trial... I had to choose to either kill Leon, or a innocent child.. or I'd be stuck there forever. Well supposevly that was a lie, because I chose not to kill either one, and I would remain there forever. Then he told me I had passed as a good enough human being to return back. All of that however couldn't have been the real thing. I was just having a war with myself inside my head while unconscience. As I finished putting on my stockings then my shoes. I twisted my foot to fit it in and walked to the door.

"Took you long enough" was all I could get from Leon. I smirked and just ignored him and walked toward the stairs to head to the entrance. "Hey wait up!" He cried as he started jogging to my side..

**!Jill!**

"So let me get this straight... A large man with a virus and he could run faster than a cheetah..." The officer asked acting like I was crazy.

"You know you don't have to believe me, there are thousands of witnesses in there. I don't appreciate the attitude your showing me." I responded. He just dropped his smirk he had and quickly walked away to another witness.

"Jill!" I turned to see Leon and Ada coming down the stairs. I waved back to them and so did Chris. "Me and Ada are going to my house so.. just tell the cops we don't know shit ok?" He told me. I just nodded and turned back to the door.

"I planned on leaving anyways these cops can't do anything about these problems." I explained. Leon and Ada began heading for the door and I dragged chris along. I looked back to see Rebecca stuck with 4 cops around her. I snickered to my self at the thought of her poor trouble she is about to go through.

**!Wesker!**

I entered my personal plane to head over to U.S.A. to take care of this problem. I would enjoy killing Chris as well. I'll be having fun killing all of those I hate very soon. I smirked as I sat in the co-pilot seat and the Pilot began to start up the plane engine. My pet little swarm of leeches entered the plane as well. I'm going to solve this problem the smart way. I'll have them all as my test subjects soon enough... soon enough.. "hahaha ... HahahHA!" I couldn' t help my laughter for a very soon victory.

_Elswhere_

**!3rd person!**

A parasite slowly made it's way out of the lab where Larry had been. A cop walked into the store to investigate why they hadn't been open on their scheduled days for the past few days. The officer made his way into the lab and heard a squeek. He pulled out his gun in fear as he saw a shadow run accross the hall.

"Hello... anybody there?" he asked... cautiously walking downt he hall. He heard a tiny squeek again. This time it came from behind. He turned quickly to find a parasite jumping onto his face. He frantically tried to get it off but found the parasite stinging him with it's tail... then falling on the ground dead. He screamed and headed to go back out the door... Not knowing what was in store for him next.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note:

Howdy ! Been a while again. I'm guessing no one noticed my chapter 10 update. Oh well. It's cool I guess. I'm gonna post it now. So let me know about the extra stuff I added into a couple of the previous chapters.


	12. Better times

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

Hey guys if you hadn't noticed before. I had just copied and pasted these comments at the top. and all the chapters before this one say EMAIL: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom.  
anyways to the story!

**!Ada's POV!**

The light from our shining sun sent its rays into my sleeping eyes, and I found red hue's coming into my vision. Not quite ready to wake up. I turned over facing away from the window. I didn't notice Leon in the room, or the fact that he was the one who opened the blinds.

"Wake up sleepy head. You've slept for nine hours.. and you were sleeping pretty much the whole time at the hospital. I think its time to wake up." He told me as he pulled the covers away from me. I promptly lifted my pillow and stuck my face into the matress putting the pillow over my head to try and muffle out any of his words to acquire more sleep.

"Go away you!" I yelled sounding like I had talked holding my hand over my mouth.

"Now now, is that how we treat our roomates!" He replied as he grabbed both my ankles with both hands and attempted to pull me out of bed. I grabbed the edge of his bed to keep myself from being pulled off. "Come on! quite being so stubborn." He continued. I let out a small sigh. and decided to wake up. I rotated and sat up.

"Leon! it's 8:00 a.m.!" I told him. yelling like I shouldn't have woken up til 3:00 p.m.

"Well I woke up at 2:00 a.m. to show you something." He told me. I found a tiny smirk plastering itself on my face. I rubbed my face in a attempt to wake myself up, just before I stood up. "Come on follow me." he commanded.

"I have bed hair Leon, and.." I told him but found him interrupting me.

"Shhhh.." He said putting his finger to his lips. He continued to guide me into his living room. "I called up some people and found out something about you.." He told me. I just stared at him confused.

"I have a question Ada, Did you know your father?" He asked me. I was still confused on his motives and just shook my head. I knew nothing about any of my parents. I was raised by HCF.

"Well..." Leon continued to build up my ambition to know more. "I found out who your Dad and Mom were." He told me. For a minute I just went into deep thought. Never before have I wondered who my parents were.. But now my curiousity was burning. I use to just tell my self it was irrelavent but now I want to know.

"Look here." Leon pulled out some folders from a drawer out of the cabinet in the living room. He tossed them gently as they scattered slightly after hitting the little table in the living room. I looked down at the files.. then back at Leon.

"Why did you do this for me..." I asked him. I had to know why he was being so kind to me. It would seem like he would never betray me for anything, and I'm still lost on why.

"Because I want you to be happy." He answered. I found a notch in my stomache forming.. I felt so much happiness it was almost making me sick. I felt like crying but held the forcing tears back. I got a small whoof of air through my nostrils as I reached for the files.

"Thank you Leon... Thank you.. I don't know what to say.." I was cut off by Leon when he placed his index finger over my lips.

"Please think nothing of it." he told me as he gazed deep into my eyes. It was as if he was looking right through to me. The me that was never hiding anything on the outside. He was reading me like a book it seemed. It was a long time we kept looking at eachother... Soon enough he laid a right hand on my left shoulder then pulled me closer to him. reaching his right arm around my shoulder blades. He then brought in his left arm around me to meet his other arm.

On instinct my arms just found themselves around him. My body was going on its own, without any commands from my mind.

"Just think nothing of it." He whispered. I just nodded with my face over his shoulder.

It must've been 6 minutes we just stood there holding one another. I kind of liked it. I really didn't want to let go. But Leon brought my dream to reality when he broke it off.

"Well I got to go Ada, I need to head to work. I'll be home around 4:00 pm. please help yourself to anything in my house. If you want.. you can call Jill and go out with her somewhere. I'm sure she's off today." He told me, talking as if I was a child he needed to protect. I just nodded. I couldn't even talk. I can't comprehend how good of a man Leon is. How could he have not found anyone by his age? It baffles me.

"Well see you later Ada." He finished.

"See ya around handsome." I replied with a smirk plastered on my face. He just grinned back and flee'd out the door.

"Now... what am I going to do for 8 hours..." I asked myself looking at my surroundings.

**!Jill!**

"What do you mean you lost your job!" I found myself yelling at my incompitent roomate. Her name was July and she was a nice girl and all. But bills have got to be paid... this was the last straw.

"I mean I walked in and they said I'm off today... and not to bother comin back." She replied sarcastically.

"How do you expect to pay this months rent when you are broke and no job... Your hopeless" I bit back.

"What are you gonna do... kick me out?"

Moments Later

**!Chris!**

I had just got out of my car to talk to Jill about what we should do for Leon's soon coming birthday as well as whether or not he could get Claire to move in with her.

I began walking up the stairs when all of a sudden the door opened before I could reach it and I found Jill's roomate being literally thrown out by Jill then a few bags and suitcases following her.

"Your such a bitch Jill. Where am I gonna go?" She asked Jill.

"Far from here. That is for damn sure!" I heard Jill yell. She was so cute when she was angry It made me giggle on the inside. Well anyways. I decided the Claire thing was going to be looking good.

"Oh I'll remember this bitch!" July yelled. She was usually a nice girl. Obviously she lost her reputation right there with me.

"What are you gonna do? Egg a house that isn't mine? Go ahead" Jill continued to provoke the other young lady.

"ERRR!" July screamed as she just ran off storming away. I decided it was safe to approach Jill.

**!Jill!**

God she made me so angry... Chris? I didn' even notice Chris standing there. I quickly tried to fix my hair and my facial expression changed to a happy one.

"Jill! can we talk?" He asked me.

"Sure come on in." I told him happily opening the door.

"Well you see its about Claire..." He told me...

**!Barry!**

I promised my family I wouldn't get involved in this anymore. Especially after Chris and Jill helped me get my family back. I can't stay here any longer. Atleast not after what just happened. I picked up my phone to let Chris know I was leaving... One ring... two rings..

"Hello! Blue Barry! Haha!" He's such an idiot, I laughed to myself.

"Just to make it short i'm going to get to the point." I told him letting off a smile that was unseen to any eyes.

"Shoot.." Chris said waiting.

"Hey I'm going back to my family sorry I can't stay any longer with all this happening and all."

"Hey man it's fine. We don't need an old mans help anyways... you would just slow us down." He told me in a just kidding voice.

"Hey! this old man just kicked your ass the other day!"

_!Flash back!_

"Heads up Barry!" Barry heard Chris yell. He turned around and saw chris ready to tackle him. Barry brough his left foot to his ankle and got him in a head lock and took him down.

_!End of Flash back!_

**!Barry!**

"Uh.. that's still classified right?" He asked with a please dont tell anyone tone.

"Just know who owns Chris Redfield" I told him with a smile.

"Gotcha!" He replied

"Well... I'm gonna let you go. See ya!" I told him

"Yea.. see ya! and take care." He told me as I hung up. I let out a sigh... Sorry guys... I want to come and make sure your all alright, but I don't want a situation like the mansion happening again.

**!Ada!**

I searched through the files left by Leon in the house. "Hmmm... " I let out as I began reading..

Kong Li Wong: Deceased.

Hu Ki Wong: Deceased.

So both of my parents are dead now.. I continued to read.. I found out my Father was a Farmer and my Mother worked for HCF. I found alot about their interests but what caught my eye was when my name showed up in the file.

The Wong's Family daughter is classified as Missing because she was not located at the crime scene of Kong and Hu's Murder. The murderer was never found.

I looked at another file that was labeled Case solved.

The Murderer was discovered to be an employee of HCF who went by the name of Ralph L. Tenard. He was put on trial and pleaded guilty and was put into Life in Prison in Maryland.

"So my parent's murderer is right outside of Washington D.C. I'll have to pay him a little visit sooner or later." I told myself outloud.

I don't know what this sudden urge is to know more.. perhaps to find out why I ended up the way I am now? I really didn't know or cared. But I had to know. When Leon comes home I'm going to ask if he can take me to him. Pictures of my Father and Mother looked very happy. I don't understand why They would be killed... They looked harmless... My guess is they knew too much.

I sighed.. What to do for the remaining 6 hours... I think I'll take up on Leon's offer and make some friends out of his friends and call Jill.

I went to reach the phone but found it ringing before I got to it. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello? Ada?" It sounded familiar.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Its Jill, would you like to hang out with us?" She asked. I sighed... thank you god. I now don't have to worry about sounding stupid and being like "Would you like to be my friend?" i told myself in my head.

"Sure, but You'll have to come pick me up.." I told them..

"Be right there!" She finished.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note:

I changed the rating to Teen cuz I think Teenagers can take a little bit of cussing? I don't go to detailistic in my gore do I? If so I'll go back to M. Anyways thanks for reading this far for you readers.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

PRETTY PLEASE! If I get reviews I'll update quicker! I promise.

Neways hoped you like this chapter. Soon to come Jill and Ada hang out. Barry contemplates on his choices. Rebecca makes a discovery. Wesker finds his way into the city.


	13. Uncommon Occurences

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom

**!Ada!**

"So.. how did you and Leon meet?" Jill had asked me as we were cruising in her car to a mall. I slowly turned my head to see her. I let out a small sigh traced my seat belt with my right hand as my face gave a complexion thinking look.

"Well.. I wasn't always a good person..." I thought for a second. Leon never told them? Anything? "You actually might hate me if I told you all the horrible pain I have caused." Jill looked at me confused like I was a stranger and I just jumped into her car.

"Hey... If you don't want to talk about it.. It's ok. But I assure you. After what I've seen you do, and so far how I've perceived you.. You seem like a good person. It's the now and future that counts. You could be Satan for all I care. But if you changed and started helping people. That shows you are a good person. Its easy to be good if your brought up that way... but not so if you weren't. Anyways... I'm just rambling." Jill said.

"Hmmm... you know your stuff don't you?" I asked. It looked like she was talking about her self in third person.. aiming her conversation at me as the character.

"I try" was her only reply to me.

"Well.. I feel you won't kill me if I told you... but.. I worked for HCF... a competitor of Umbrella... and I had married John.. that guy you saw in Leon's house... Well I did it to get into umbrella's experiments.. But I slowly found myself liking John alot. Sure he was nerdy but he was very caring. Anyways.. when Racoon city broke out. HCF.. sent me in to get the G-virus.. I'm sure you know what that is." I asked.

"Yes... keep going" Jill told me as she turned on her turning signal.

"Anyways... I met leon in the R.P.D. Parking lot.. At first I was just using him to help me survive and find the G-Virus... but when he jumped infront of the bullet to save me from Annette Birkin.. That's when I realized how good of a person he was and he started meaning something to me more than just some guy who was to be used as bait. Soon enough though... He found out what I had been doing... and I had the chance to kill him and take the G-Virus... But I couldn't do it. I found myself being shot by Annette. I toppled over... and I thought I was gonna die... infact I thought I was dead.. Then... Here is the part where your gonna hate me." I told her biting my lower lip.

"I'm not gonna hate you." She assured me. I took a deep breathe and continued.

"Well.. I woke up in Wesker's captivity.. and found out he saved me from certain death. I'm not sure how... but he did. Then I pledged my loyalty to him." Jill gave me a slightly agitated look. but kept her cool.

"So you felt like you owe'd him huh?" she asked me. That is exactly it... She understands me.

"Yes... I didn't even really like him. He was too corny and cold for my taste. Then I realized I had been working under him who works under umbrella. Then.. I met Leon again in Spain.. I was so surprised.. What were the chances of that happening? Instead of following my orders and doing the mission which I could have completed quickly... I watched over Leon and helped him when he needed it. In the end though I took the Sample from Leon and gave it to Wesker... which I regretted because He put a collar on me and forced me to try and kill Leon and infect the president. Then I changed my mind and decided to help. In the end I'm on the good side and I'm not dead. So... I'm really happy now." I told Jill. She just smiled at me... and stopped into the parking spot at the mall.

**!Jill!**

Ada had just told me her whole life story pretty much.. and just trusted me with it... So I figured it can't hurt to share a little with her too about my dark past. We have a little in common for two kick-ass girls. I put my parking break on and shut off the life to my car. I turned to look at Ada real quick.

"Ada.. I was in somewhat the same problem as you. My Father was a theif. He taught me all his trades. He eventually ended up going to jail. And I had no where else to go... So I continued to steal like he did. It was all I knew. eventually however... A certain someone helped me get on my feet... and then I got a job that contridicted what I use to do and what my Father use to do. So I wasn't always the little nice girl." I told Ada in a much briefer story than she had for me. She smiled at me.. and I grabbed my purse and gave her an initiative look.

"Lets go SHOPPING! YAY!" I screamed as I caught Ada laughing.

**!Rebecca!**

I found myself walking home from the convenient store... that was conveniently located near my house. I heard footsteps behind me.. I ignored them at first.. but then found them getting closer and it was staying behind me even though I had turned. I turned around from paranoia and saw a officer staring at me.

"Oh... hello officer, you scared me. Is there something I can help you with?" I asked politely giving the cheesiest smile I could muster. As he neared closer his eyes were of a Red Hue...

"Mam your under arrest. Please do not resist or I'll have to use force." The cop threatened me. Nothing was right here. I did nothing wrong and his eyes were red. Could it be what Leon was talking about? the Ganados.

"Under what charges?" I asked.

"Not charges... Orders.. Wesker wants all of you." He replied.

"Wesker? I reached for my gun but found the officer darting at me. I got a hand on my gun but before I could lift and aim. The officer had shoulder rammed me in great force causing me to lose all hope of balance and I flew onto my back skidding like 3 feet in the process of dropping my gun. It was still close to me and I planned on getting it back.

The officer ran straight for my weapon but I kicked it toward him instead of away. The gun slide between his feet as he tried to fumble for it he stopped to turn around. I threw my bag of groceries over his head after I stood up when he turned his back on me. I kicked him in the back of his knee forcing him to kneel. I then kicked him down. I walked ontop of his back and slowly paced myself to my gun. Confident I had won this little quarrel. I reached down to pick up my gun only to hear him laugh at me.

"hehe... haha.. heHEHAA! You fool. dozens of us are already infected now. It's only a matter of time before Wesker has his fun with all of you." Before I could even kill him myself with my pistol his head exploded itself. Confused... I just assumed he was dead and began walking home. I had to call people and warn them. But then.. I heard the sound of muscle tissue ripping.

I turned to find a spider/scorpion hybrid looking parasite run at me. I emptied 3 rounds into it. and watched it squirm on the ground. I emptied the rest of it into the bug to make sure... I heard some commotion and turned to see an old couple watching me shoot it. Then they looked at the cop.

"Yea... Cops can't trust them these days. Or bugs for that matter" I told him with a smile. They just turned with a scared face and started running. Good maybe they'll call the cops... or unless all of the cops are infected. I need to make that call fast!

**!Barry!**

I promised my family that I wouldn't get into trouble like that again. I promised them I'd let everyone else handle it..

No Barry, Go back they are your family too...

But she threatened to leave me. And I love her and my kids.

This is a matter of life and death... You need to help your friends.

I slowly grabbed my head. I was thinking too hard. They would be fine without me right? They don't need an old man like me getting in the way.

Old man can still do great things though.. even if it is just comming up with a strategy. I decided to stop bothering myself with these thoughts and pull into a hotel to rest up on all my thinking... I slowly turned the wheel into the first Days Inn I came accross.

**!Leon!**

Paperwork! Paperwork up my ass! So many things on all the recent events. I had enough paper work to wipe my anus for 3 months! I let out a sigh as I looked at my pen... then back at the stacks of paper... I wonder what Ada is doing?...

**!3rd person!**

_Elsewhere_

Ada sneezed a little girly sneeze.

"God Bless you" Jill told Ada.

"Thank you." Replied Ada as she continued to do whatever it is she was doing.

**!Leon!**

"Ugh.. I need to get back to work." I told myself outloud. Thinking of Ada at work isn't helping my career. But she keeps popping in my head. Some how everytime I get close to her. I feel like she doesn't quite return it all the way. She hasn't said I love you once. Just only showed affection. NOPE back to work... No more Ada.

**!Rebecca!**

I entered my house in a rush.. low on air. I gasped hard as I faced the floor holding my knees for support. I leaned against the wall for a second and looked toward my phone. I made my way toward it and picked it up. I tried to dial... but the sound of Err.. err.. err.. kept going. My line wasn't working! On instincts I assumed someone had cut it. I turned to run out the door. But I ran into a wall... Not any ordinary wall... this was rock solid body.

"Ufh.." I let out as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see a blonde man in sunglasses..

"Who were you going to call Becca?" He asked me. As my vision bounced back together like a violin string slowly coming together I realized it was Wesker.

"Fuck you!" I yelled with a look of an intent to kill on my face.

"No thank you." He told me with a ugly smirk plastered on his face. His hand moved lightning fast and he smothered me with a white towel. I grabbed his arm with both my hands and found it to no avail to help at all. I reached for my gun... but it wasn't there...

"Looking for this? I disarmed you while you were trying to talk on the phone." He told me as I started to lose conscience. All I could think of was horror and darkness for me to come.

**!Ada!**

"Jill look!" I yelled pointing to a red and black dress with high leather boots underneath them. I love red!

"Looks too kick-ass for me." Jill replied looking at a some string strap shirts.

"I instead eye'd a black dress." I walked toward it and it had caught my attention out of everything else in the store. Jill must've seen me looking at it because she decided to comment on it.

"I think Leon would like that." I blushed facing away from Jill. So embarrassing... I don't even know why.

"Oh you think so? And is that dress you looking at for Chris?" I came back to find her blushing.

"Never!" She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Well... Ada let's buy it and go. It's getting kind of late." I just nodded and we headed for the register.

**!Wesker!**

"If you need to get something done. Do it yourself I always say. Swarm I want you to kill any intruders. My next target is going to be Billy Coen. I think he would be the first to realize Rebecca missing." The swarm of leeches just swirmed in all different directions forming as cameras to alarm eachother. I began to compromise a plan to get Billy Coen which wouldn't be hard considering he lives alone like Rebecca here.

"Wesker, There are alot of them here." What a surprise Krauser is still alive. I might still have some use for his stupidity.

"Your about as dumb as Ada had reported you as. Don't go blindly into a fight you know you can't win. Leon alone was too much for you. But then you ran in there with Ada and Jill and possibly more present in the hospital. I should kill you but I still have some use for you." I gave him a cold look of evil intent.

"I'm sorry Wesker it won't happen again." He assured me. I smiled.. atleast he is loyal unlike that ungrateful bitch Ada.

"Come with me. We need to work quickly to acquire I told Krauser. He nodded in my general direction and followed me out.

**!Leon!**

What is this feeling that something is wrong here...

"It's probably nothing." I told myself and went back to work.

**End of Chapter!**

Author's Note:

Oh! Whatever happened to Jano V.v

I got some new reviewers though . Cool. I'm still some how not good enough to get more than 1-2 per chapter or unless people just get to my story and are lazy. Whatever the case here is an update for any of my fans . I could just cry T.T

Question: You think you guys would review more If I responded to each review personally? Please answer this. I've become a Review freak! AHHH! lol NEways have a good day and take care you all :D


	14. Feel my Soul

**Surface My Emotions**

By: KhasKlwn

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom  
Words from a song by Evanescence in October was used in this chapter. Please don't sue me for that either .

**!Ada!**

I recently was just dropped off by Jill at Leon's house around 5 p.m. meaning Leon should be home. I reached for the handle of his home but found the door opening automatically for me by no other than Leon himself. "Howdy stranger... How can I halp ye?" Leon said to me in a corny texas ranger sort of voice. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Shut up and let me in." I told him with a smile. He just let out a small "Hah" and stepped out of my way.

"So did you and Jill have fun?" He asked me.

"Hmmm... maybe?" I told him playfully. I began to remove my shoes when I caught him digging in my bag. I instantly smacked his hand.

"Ow... I was just curious" He told me giving me a fake puppy dog face. I grabbed the bag and took it with me into his living room. "So why can't I see what is in there?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough." I told him. Setting it on the side of the sofa I sat down, leaving plenty of room for Leon.

"So... what do you want to do?" he asked taking my offer on the sofa. He placed his elbows on his knees clasping his fingers together and brought them to his chin in a thinking jester.

"I have plenty I want to do now. I want to meet the man who murdered my parents... I want to have dinner with you later if that is ok with you of course?" I asked him with a big smile.

"Are you sure you want to see that man? He might have news you don't want to hear..." He warned me. Did he know something I didn't? I quickly disregarded his warning and just nodded my head. "Ok I'll take you Thursday? Its my day off" He told me. It being two days from now that was soon enough for me.

"Leon." I called to him. He gave a small hmmm moan noise from his mouth signaling he ment 'What?'. "I missed you." I told him. He turned his face to me with a serious look upon it. He placed his left hand onto my right leg and gave it a small grip.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you at work. You are trouble even when your not around." He told me with his everlasting smile. It's almost like it was built into him.

"Leon, in all of my life... I can't find or remember one time I was truly happy except those times I was with you. Everytime I bring up a peaceful or great memory that gives me a smile They were times that I was with you. I've realized that Leon.. your pretty much my only hope... my only peace.. my only joy... your are my only strength.." I let out what was currently on my mind. I told him how I think of him and only him because I don't have much else to be happy to look back on. "Your pretty much a place my mind can run to when I'm feeling blue or Hermph" Before I could finish my sentence Leon just pressed his lips against mine, and placing his arm to the left of my head, bringing me to lay down on the sofa from my sitting position. His breathe smelt of sweet gardens I caught myself absorbed into his passion and completely lost my train of thought that I once had.

"Leon... I love you" I found the words escaping my mouth a little after we broke for air.

**!Leon!**

I was slightly shocked. Those would be the first time I heard those words no matter how many times we were sexually involved. I felt goose bumps... Not bad goose bumps those goose bumps you get when you see a great part of a movie or hear something you reall wanted to hear.

"I love you too." I told her smiling near inches from her. I brought my lips to meet her's again as I layed ontop of her feeling her breast pressed up against my chest. She brought her left and right leg around my waist. I have her a few gentle pecks on her lips then I moved down to her neck. She arched back her head and I stopped for a brief second to ask her a question.

"Let's take this to my room." I told her. She just nodded and soon we both made our ways to my bedroom.

**!Wesker!**

"Krauser I need you to stay at Rebecca's house, incase decides to head over there. In the mean time I'm going to work my magic." I told Krauser in my damn Sexy ass smile. He just nodded and we seperated. More evil plots and evil schemes and ways to torture my enemies began to form in my mind. I loved all of them. I wanted to try them all. I want to show the the hard ache they have caused me. Then after that force them to aid me in my plan to gain more power than anyone could comprehend.

_Moments Later..._

**!Billy!**

I had just finished shopping for groceries and was heading home when I realized... The door to my house was open. I drew my gun in fears of the worse. I started to enter the building which I call home to find all the lights off as well. I normally leave my lights on. Keeping my back against the wall to insure I don't get any surprises from behind me. I saw a flash of dark whiz pass me. Feeling the breeze of it and seeing it. I drew my weapon. I fired a warning shot in a random direction. Only to recieve no response at all.

"Hello I heard someone tell me. I looked in the direction of the voice. And found a slight wince of pain in my leg. I looked down to find a needle stuck in it. I pulled it out with my right hand keeping the gun in my left for a moment. As I kept a watch out... I found my vision crossing like a Violen string. recoiling back and forth as if it were plucked. Except the visions were drawing futher apart. Before long I couldn't see... or hear for that matter as I was lost in a void of darkness.

**!Krauser!**

After a few moments of waiting in her house. I recieved a call from Wesker.

"Krauser.. I retreived the New subject B aka Head back to headquarters" He ordered. But I found someone arriving at Rebecca's home. Soon enough it was only a car that pulled back out to reverse itself in the other direction. Glad that a situation I didn't know how to handle was out of my mind. I ran out the back door and headed for HQ.

**!Ada!**

"Leon... huff puff... That was great.." I looked over to Leon who seemed slightly exhausted. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Was that your first time?" He asked me. Truthfully in all honesty it really was.

"Hmmm... Yes, what about you?" I asked him.

"Really? You did good for your first time. As for me... I've done it once before. But this was long before I met you in Racoon city. And she cheated on me so I don't like to count her as a time." He told me. I just smiled and turned my back to try and sleep. Only to find his body brushed up against my back and his arm creeping between mine and my waiste.

"Good night, Ada" He told me

"Good night... Leon Scott Kennedy." I told him. As I closed my eyes in a attempt to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note: I'm sorry I wasted my time moving out of my parents house and not typing stories. But an E-Mail I recieved made me want to do a chapter just for her/him. So here you go Short but I had to hurry I have more stuff to do.


	15. Expanding past

**Surface My Emotions**

By: KhasKlwn

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom.

**!Wesker!**

I paced back and forth in my cellar pacing infront of the binded and blind folded Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. I pondered some and began to develop a plan to get the rest of them. I'm going to need to get the ones that are closer to one another perhaps at the same time. Jill.. Ada.. Chris.. and Leon are probably the most challenging to obtain. But Barry however, and alongside with him Claire Redfield should be easy as well. Their skills in combat are increasing and they are adapting to fighting monsters. Everytime we throw more out to kill them we strengthen them. I've decided to go after Barry first, He has fewer connections I believe than the rest of them. Probably more with Jill and some with Chris if anything.

I left the cellar and began pacing myself down the hall leaving the sounds of my shoes clanging loudly as I paced myself. I adjusted my sunglasses. I just wore them so much I feel naked without them. I stopped at the door to my office to do some research and communications with his already obtained Ganados to find Barry's location without him knowing I am coming.

**!Ada!**

"So... Do you mind if we head over to visit my parents' murderer today?" I asked him politely as I laid on my belly with my hands crossed over leons belly so I can use my arms as a pillow for my head. I faced him waiting for an answer. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Do you really want to see such a guy?" Leon asked with a worry complexion upon his face. I just smiled at him. He worries too much for his own good.

"It's something I need to do Leon, I hope you understand?" I asked him rolling over on my back laying the back of my head on his chest now. He raised his left hand and began stroking my hair.

"I do, we can leave in an hour or so." He enlightened me. I gave him a smile and brought my left hand behind his head to guide him to my lips for a brief kiss. He smiled and let a small laugh out. "But after we see him, promise me you won't let anything he says get to you?" He asked me. There he goes again worrying about every little thing that happens to me.

"I'll be fine... lets go get some breakfast then we can get ready." I told him. He just sighed

**!Barry!**

I had just left the Gas station as a big black SUV pulled in to get some gas... Before however I could get in my char I heard a "How's it going barry..." I recognized that voice... I turned around to see my ex-squadron partner from the military. I waved my hand and he just gave me a big smile.

"Hey you old dog." I let out with a smile he just walked toward me to give me welcome.

"What's up old man, I see you still have that old thing that I gave you." I looked at my .45 magnum and looked back at him. Yeah it had sentimental values. So what's up? you never call." I told him.

"Neither do you." he bit back.

"That's because I told you to call me and give me your phone number over the phone." I told him.

"Is that so..." He told me trying to be scurrilous. I let out a small sigh.

"So want to go for a drink and catch up on old times Hunk?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Barry." He replied as he began to pull out a notebook and pen. I saw him start writing numbers and assumed he was writing his phone number.

"Acutally are you busy now?" I asked.

"Not really. Why?" He asked leaning against my car.

"Want to go get a drink now then? I was kind of heading back to my family so I won't be around much longer." I told him.

"Sure I'm just here on some business but I can put it aside for a bit." He told me. He began walking back to his SUV. "Let me fill her up and I'll pick the bar, so you just follow me." He told as he ran back.

_Little Later that day_.

**!Wesker!**

So... Barry fled. The old dog can't handle the pressure. Well that just leaves us getting everyone else. "Krauser." I called for him. He was at my feet on his knees in seconds. "Please do the honors of capturing the poor helpless Claire as I round up Jill and Chris. AND REMEMBER! BE STEALTHY ABOUT IT OR YOUR ASS IS MINE." I grabbed him by his color as I yelled leaving saliva leaving my mouth from my anger in his failure.

"Yes Wesker, I won't fail this time." with that he headed away probably to come up with a plan. Now... how am I going to get Chris and Jill into a trap? I could... yes.. that would work perfectly. A plan developed quickly into my genius of a brain and I sat more upright in my chair thinking of my future glory.

**!Ada!**

"We're here!" Leon cried. I placed my hand on the door handle to get out but forgot my seat belt. I reached for the button with my left hand and used my right to finish opening the door. Once out of the car I looked up to see Springfield Pines. Me and Leon made our way toward the building. He snaked his arm around my shoulder as he caught up to me from the left side. I leaned my head against him as we both walked. "Thanks for bringing me here cup cake." He smiled at my corny use of words for him. We entered the building and came to a reception desk.

"Hello... How may I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

"We are here to see... hmmm... what was his name Ada... Do you remember?" He asked me. I thought for a second then it popped back in.

"Ralph Tenard." I told him. He just looked at me puzzled.

"That guy never gets any visitors. Well i'll take ya to him just follow me." He told us as he grabbed some keys ontop of his desk. He walked out from behind the desk and began to unlock a door to a white hallway. Me and Leon following closely behind the man. He stopped at a door to his left with a name on it. Labled... "Ralph Tenard." I let out a small sigh and prepared my questions for this man.

"Just hit this button if he does anything to you that you don't like." The man warned me as he handed me a small remote. I began walking in and Leon tried to follow me but I stopped and held out a hand in his face.

"Haup.. I need to speak with him if you don't mind Handsome." I told Leon cheerfully he sighed signifying he was going to be bored but I just ignored him and turned around to go back in. The door was closed behind me and I paced myself foward to the man sitting in a white chair.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me to make sure i'm quiet too? huh?" He asked a little weary. I just shook my head.

"No... I'm just here to ask you some questions. And I'll be on my way." I assured him. He just looked at me then turned his chair toward me.

"What kind of questions?" He asked.

"You... killed my parents." I told him. His eyes grew ten times bigger. He rubbed his face then looked back at me.

"I did it cuz a man in blonde hairrrr... and sunglasses with a tux... made me do it ok..?" He told me. Wesker? he killed my parents... How fucking old is Wesker! I didn't think he was too much older than me...

"How did he make you do it?" I asked continuing the interrogation.

"He said he would give the only cure to my mom... If I started his plan on having an apprentice... which was suppose to be you." He said then looked at me with a different look in his eyes now... they looked more hungry this time. Did Wesker plan on me being on his team from the time I was a child...? Exactly how many drugs and virus's does Wesker have in him... He has the G-virus for sure... but maybe he took one that stops his aging... I need to look into this further... but at a later time.

"I'm sorry about your mom... But can you tell me why he chose me?" I asked.

"Because you were very young and couldn't tell any different. And because he wanted himself a Queen for when he supposevly would rule the world. He was insane... then he injected me with something.. and now I can't control myself half the time..." He stopped talking a saliva began pouring out of his mouth. I just looked at him confused.

"Are you ok?" Then he shaked a bit in his chair... and stared at me with a evil glare.

"Have fun while you can Bitch.." He told me as he ran at me. He tackled me to the ground and I dropped the remote on the floor. He brought a hand to my mouth and when I tried to scream it was muffled. I raised a hand to punch him in the face and succeeded but he acted like I didn't even hit him. He grabbed my hand and put it back pinned to the floor near my head. Having still a free hand because the other was covering my mouth I punched him in the face again... and again.. but nothing seemed to harm him... even as blood started coming from his nose.

I was trying to find a way to get him off me. He moved his hand that was pinning me go and he moved it to my neck. He started to hold tight around my blood vessels on the sides to choke me out. I was able to unbuckle my right high heels with my left foot and threw them up in the air over to hit the door. It hit it successfully. Within 4 seconds the door was open with the desk man and Leon standing there watching the whole situation. Leon quickly pulled him off me and the other man put a shot into him to calm him down. I sighed then...I got too careless.. My overconfidence gets the best of me sometimes. Like my one on one with Saddler... that didn't go too well.

"Are you ok Ada?" Leon asked lending out a hand to help. I accepted as I placed my right hand into his right. I pushed off the floor with my left to assist him.

"I'm fine." I told him as I took a quick look at my assailant. I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Maybe Wesker had something like the las plagas but someone stole it from him? Because this guys seems totally under his control. Like Saddler for instance? Maybe he stole it from Wesker. I decided to stop bothering myself with questions I don't have the answers to and decided to leave. "Lets go" I said as I headed out the door. "I'm done here." I let out as I walked out of the room. I looked back to make sure Leon was coming.

"Did you find your answers?" Leon asked me. I mistakenly let out a look of depression on my face. I probably just worried him. Dammit, I just screw everything up.

"Well... not really It just dug deeper than I really had planned on it going." I told him as we paced ourselves to the entrance doors. "I'll tell you about it on the way home." I told Leon. He just nodded and we headed for his rental car.

**!Hunk!**

What are the odds of me running into my old buddy from back in the day. He got fat but he looks like he could still kick some ass. I pulled into a Bar I thought suitable for a friendly reunion. I looked back to see his car following me. I parked my SUV and put on the E-brake then removed my seat belt. I stepped out already to find him out of his car.

"Lets head on in. I told him." He just smiled and we headed straight for the counter.

**!Wesker!**

I've been waiting outside of Jill's house for quite some time. I already saw Chris inside through a window. Keeping my distance, not wanting to give off my position. I had the cops under my control to set up a detour that they will set up for just Chris and Jill. It will lead them to a dead end. Then that's when I obtain them. It just takes patience.

**!Barry!**

"So... that's why I can't help them out." I let out my whole situation to Hunk. He just thought for a second.

"You know, I haven't really been honest with you either. I'm a..." He pulled me closer to him. He put a hand around my hear. "An Assassin." with that he moved back.

"And I believe that Ada girl the very same one your talking about is my hit." He continued.

"Please don't hurt her, Leon is rather fond of her." I told him trying to convince my broken friend to see the light.

"For a friend... sure anything. I can kill my contractor too if you'd like. It may ruin my reputation but you saved my ass... It's the least I could do." With that I grew confident in him. "Barry, come back with me to help your friends. It can be like old times. I can have one of my trusty R.E.P.S. look after your family. After hearing this I thought for a minute... My friends need help. My friends are just as family as my family is. If my wife can't wait for me this one time... Maybe we weren't meant to be.

"Ok... Let's get bookin." I told him as we both got off our stools ready to ream some havoc.

**End of Chapter**

Author's Note:

ROFFLE! I'm liking all these other Ada/Leon stories coming in. Well I planned on my story to be like 36 chapters long... but I'm going to end it in 5 - 7 more. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you. But i'm sure I can't be disappointing too many. Seeing how I barely get any reviews. BTW thanx OneAndOnlyace for taking your time to review. And you too the person who emails me but doesn't leave a review : And all you other people who probably read and don't leave reviews thanx for reading and taking your time. BTW good work REZIE :D thanx for your reviews as well. Same to you deathybugs. Good night.


	16. Feel the Hurt

Surface My Emotions

By: KhasKlwn

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's features. they belong to Capcom.

!Ada's POV!

"Leon... where are we going?" I asked noticing we were not heading in the direction I had thought we were, which was home. He just let out a small smirk that hid secret intentions and plot. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his mischievious face. Noticing that Leon chose not to answer I turned to him again.

"So... where are we going?" I asked one last time.

"Crazy.." He replied. Such a smart ass sometimes.

"Really where are we going?" I asked hoping for a more realistic answer.

"We are going crazy.. I told you." I just sighed. I guess he was taking me somewhere I wasn't suppose to know about.

"Why do you always have to be a smart ass." I asked him giving him a light punch in his right arm as he drove.

"To... make you ask questions." He told me.

"See.. why did you do it again." I asked him once more.

"Well.. it seems to be working." Leon laughed. God.. he's so annoying in a cute way sometimes. Those jokes were so corny I felt myself cracking a smile every time I replayed his words in my head. I clasped my hands together between my legs and looked out the window. Gazing at the smeared bushes from the vehicles speed.

"So... Leon, Guess what?" I asked him. He only glanced at me signaling he was waiting for her to continue. "You know I love you?" I asked him. I asked him this in order to know he loves me even though its obvious... But sometimes you just like reassurance.

"Well...Do you?" He asked me. Not quite the answer I was waiting for but...

"Yes... I love you Leon Scott Kennedy." I told him being one-hundred percent serious. He looked at me with his gleaming eyes and placed his right hand on my lap.

"And... You know I love you." Leon told me. Music to my ears... I wish there could be a song where leon just sings those words to me over and over. It would never become overrated. "I would die.. to even just hold you." He continued as he tried to keep his eyes on the road but at the same time keep our eye contact. "By the way, I'm taking you to a place that you will enjoy." He told me. Stirring my curiousity I wondered what he could possibly have in store for me that would amaze me.

!Jill!

"Chris, Claire wants us to help her move the stuff in pretty soon. So could you please come with me?" I asked Chris pleading for him to agree. I got on my knees and clasped my hands together.

"But.. but..." He was trying to watch some sort of sports game, but he dropped his shoulders and head in defeat. "You cheat you know that Jill? Girls are cheaters!" He let out. He's so dopey.

"Well let's go. We need to beat traffic." I told him as he began putting on his shoes.

"Don't rush the sexy man." Chris told me as he tried to push his foot into his shoe to avoid have to unlace then relace them back up.

"Got you keys?" I ask Chris. He placed his hands over his shirt pocket then lowered them to his sides. Then on his back pockets.

"What the hell how did they get in my back pocket?" He asked me as if I could know how his goofy ass put them in there.

"Your hopeless" I told him as I exited the door. "Hurry up." I told Chris trying to rush him. He was just finished as he jogged to the door to get outside.

"Thank you.. madam.." He told me after I held the door open.

"You dork." I told him putting my hand in his face pushing him away.

"The coolest dork you'll ever see! Jill!" He scoffed back. Sometimes I wondered if he had grown up yet. Chris always the protective type. He saved me from that mansion...

---------------------------------------------

Flash Back

"Jill! Are you alright?" The S.T.A.R.S officer asked Jill. She placed her hands onto the bed to help herself up.

"Chris!" Jill yelled fealing the sting of tears enter her eyes. She ran to him like a child would to a mother they lost. Jill leaped into Chris' arms and wrapped her limbs around his neck leaving him to pull her in with his own. Feeling his warm cheek next to hers made her heart rush with joy.

"I'm glad your alright.." But too soon did their reunion break... For an alarm had been going off signaling death soon to come. "But we need to get out of here Jill." Chris explained as he broke off leaving his arms on her shoulders. Jill smiled softly at her savior right before they began running to freedom.

end of Flash Back

---------------------------------------------

"Well... Lets get going.." I told Chris as he began pulling out his car.

!Wesker!

"Krauser..." I called him over the radio. crackling sound of paper being crunched was all I heard for a few moments til his voice came.

"What do you need?" Krauser responded. Adjusted my sunglasses and I waved my left hand through my hair.

"Next time I contact you. I'm going to just say go. That means get Claire, while I set up the diversion to send Chris and Jill to a dead end.

"Understood... Out" He responded. With that I turned off the piece of equipment attached to my ear. Now to tell the few cops i've obtained to set up the road block.

!Ada!

"Well... here we are." Leon told me. "Remember that time you told me in Racoon city that you love Pandas?" I was speechless... not from excitement but from crashing memories of John taking me to see Pandas... It hurt me.. I felt this burning sensation inside of me making me hold my stomache in agony. I felt water rushing to my eyes as I looked away from Leon. "Ada...?" Leon asked. I didn't want to hear anymore. I opened his door and for some reason I just started running away from the animal reservation building and from Leon. "Ada! Wait!" He cried I didn't look I just heard his door shut. Soon enough his footsteps got louder. I found myself in woods... damn my high heels. My heel got caught in a root causing me to fall to the floor. Before I could get up Leon grabbed my shoulder I turned around to face him knowing I was going no where.

"Dammit.. Leon let me be alone for a second please." I told him in a angry tone. I wasn't angry at him... Just at John.. and how he could just go from loving... to a killer. Wesker took everything from me... everything...

"Ada what is wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked pleading to me. I just brought Leon into a hug and tears began to pour out of my eyes onto his shirt leaving it wet. "Ada please talk to me." Leon begged.

"Well... I'm sorry Leon... It's just.. John and Wesker came into my mind... and I wish I could just forget my past... from my family stolen from me... to John trying to stab me..." I told Leon but he covered his hand over my mouth.

"Then lets get out of here. ok?" I told me. I just nodded as he released his hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry if I worried you.. I was just angry at everything... except you." I told him. He gave me a big cheesy grin and pulled my arm signaling lets head home.

!Claire! (oh yea first time)

Box after Box... I moved outside as I waited for Chris to bring a Uhaul to move my stuff to Jill's place. I was doing all this myself. Telling myself this... I began to realize everyone still has their love... except me.. Why did Steve have to die... I could feel some tears surfacing... all my emotions surfacing.. I tried to not think about it again. I've found myself getting emotional over his death even until this day. Most people get over someone's death rather quick... but not me... Why..

I picked up another box and moved my head to wipe right eye of its tear onto my shoulder. I really need to stop thinking about it. And Leon... we dated but then he always brought up Ada.. even if it was on accident. Then she comes back. I let out a sigh...

"LIFE COULDN'T BE ANY WORSE!" I yelled aloud outside. only to hear bushes shuffle near me in the parking lot of my previous apartment."Hello?" I asked... waiting for an answer I realized I wasn't getting one. I pulled out my keys and ran for my car.

"Your life hasn't even begun to be any worse." The stranger told me coming out from the bushes behind her car. Krauser jabbed his knife into her wheel. the air making a weezing sound as he took more steps towards me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked my sad emotions transforming instantly into an angry one. I went to grab my gun from behind my jeans... but forgot I had left the gun in the house.. Perfect.

"Krauser... you better remember it because in a couple days your going to be a mindless slave of me and Wesker." He told me as he charged at me. I rolled to the side causing his sprint to turn into a stop. Damn he was fast... I rolled right back onto my feet to catch him skidding on his shoes trying to stop himself. He was clumsy.. I ran for my house but he had regained his balance. He went to stab my arm but anticipated his speed alot earlier than I normally would to avoid being hit by him. His other hand however was full of something which he had thrown into my face. I lifted a hand to block it but it shattered and white powder dust flew into my eyes. I couldn't see... I coughed breathing in the disgusting air only to find me losing more air as he knee'd me in the stomache.

"You bastard! You and Wesker will die. Even if you do kill me..." I yelled at him making him a little more angry. Placing his foot behind my leg I could feel him pushing his hand over me causing me to trip over his foot. I fell to the floor still unable to see or breathe well enough. I felt a sharp pressure pushed against my shoulder. I put my hand on his boot and tried to push it off but to no avail he was stronger.

"Good night." Was his words before I felt a needle enter my arm... and soon after losing conscienceness.

!Chris!

"Argh! Road block... Did someone crash back there? you think?" I asked jill in the passenger seat.

"Chris how am I suppose to know?" She told me making me feel stupid again.

"I was just asking what you think might have happened." I told her.

"It could be anything Chris." She told me with a big smile on her face. Does she like taunting me?

"Jill... I guess... we are taking the detour! yay!" I cried kiddingly making Jill laugh. I saw her place her hand over her mouth as she laughed and she shook her head in disbelief letting her locks of hair swing infront of her. Sigh... I'll never have the courage to ask Jill out. Never..

"Hmmm... I don't think I've ever drove down this road." I told Jill as we got closer and closer into an area with the street lights out.

"Maybe we are in the ghetto." Jill told me as a joke. I laughed banging the steering wheel over reacting.

"Auuugh... good one Jill." I told her as I smiled at her. She slapped my arm

"Ass.." She told me as saw a group of people lined up in front of us at a dead end.

"What the hell... " I let out as Jill grabbed her gun from her side.

"I don't like this Chris. let's find a different way." without her telling me twice I began to back up only to find my tires suddenly blown out from a gunshot. GOD DAMMIT

"Ok Jill... Let's show them why they don't fuck with X- S.T.A.R.S members." I let out as she turns off the safety on hers.

End of Chapter.

Author's note:

Thank you for the review Kat . And Ji Hyun Thanks for your reviews but you really don't have to :D I already know 100 sure your going to read this. I use to just add a mental note in my head adding you into each count. Thank you Rezie and all you other reviewers.. like the one only ACE! . Hope you liked the Cliff hangars. I was inspired to type this chapter after I saw a movie called Indecent Proposal. I just cired like a little school girl... Damn AMC television.


	17. The Gathering

**Surface My Emotions**

**By: Khas Klwn**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident evil in any way.

**!Chris!**

The nights cold touch found its way onto my back and it sent chills leaving my body to shake involuntarily. I was ducking below the dash board to avoid gunshots as was Jill. I threw my body above the dash for a split second and was successful in placing a bullet through my windshield and into one of their heads. Jill looked at me with eyes that showed a plea for something. Perhaps... a plea for help? I quickly rolled my chair back a little more to give me more ducking room. I held out my hand holding down Jill's head like a father would a child to protect them from potential danger.

"Damn it, if we weren't surrounded this would be easier. Jill, think you can smoke the ones behind us while I smoke the ones in front?" I asked in a low tone like I was avoiding someone listening in. She only simply nodded at me as she pulled the hammer on her berretta. I took my hand off her head and brought it back to mount my gun as I raised to fire another quick bullet. Found my bullet missing my target after he sidestepped. I quickly turned my aim a bit more to the right and nailed him with my second bullet. Only to find a spark on my hood signaling to take cover once again. I heard Jill fire 3 shots... that's one more than I was able to land off. She's such a tough girl... always been able to take care of herself.

"Jill hold on." I hit the car in reverse using the blown out wheel to help me rotate the car quicker I brought the car into the grass and left it facing parallel with the street. I prompted Jill to follow out my door as I opened it and used it for cover. Jill crawled over to my seat then fell out head first onto the ground rolling onto her feet. Now that all our enemies were on one side of us things would be a little easier.

"Chris, there has to be like 16 of them." She told me, I quickly did a head count and she wasn't one head off. "Chris... their eyes are most defiantly red." I gave her a confused look at first. Then saw for myself. They had red hue to their eyes. Oh my fucking god... las plagas?

"Jill, how much ammo do you have left?" I asked quickly as they gained closer. I only had 2 bullets left in the chamber and no ammo.

"I have 5 rounds left, no extra." she told me. If we aim carefully we could take out 7 leaving us only 9. I gave her a nod signaling I planned on shooting a few. I was capable of sinking both my bullets into the once innocent minds of some normal civilians. Jill was successful with her 5 rounds as well. We took out all the ones with guns. Apparently they don't think its necessary to pick up their fallen comrades guns. The rest had night sticks and axes. I looked at Jill who was sweating drops the size of my thumb. Seeing this I noticed I was too.

"Jill, we are going to have to take the rest of them out hand-to-hand. Are you down with that?" I asked placing my right hand on her left shoulder. She looked at me like she was searching for something hidden in my eyes but then she just nodded. We both dropped our guns and began charging at the remaining Ganados.

"Chris!" Jill yelled before we really lost any distance I stopped for a second and looked back. "Just incase we don't make it. I love you." All the bad things going on at the moment just went away for that brief few seconds I heard her speak those words. I felt like the world was a perfect peaceful place... but reality checked in and I just gave her a smile I don't think I have shown to anyone before.

"I love you too." She seemed very pleased with my response but then she quickly turned around breaking the eye contact. I sighed internally and turned to take some down.

**!Ada!**

"That's weird... None of my friend are answering their cell phones." Leon told me a little skeptic. He was glancing at his call list as he kept his eyes mostly on the road. I watched him as he hit send again.

"Maybe they left their cell phones somewhere." I told him trying to help. He just side and hung up his phone again.

"6 of them?" He asked me back with sarcasm and annoyance in his voice. I just silently slapped myself and looked out the window allowing him to continue without me interrupting him. "Billy, Rebecca, Jill and Chris and Claire as well as Carlos won't answer their phone. I'll try Barry." Leon went to his call list and found Barry. After a few rings I heard Leon speak to someone.

**!Barry!**

"Hey, Leon what's up?" I asked after I saw his name show up on my Cell phone. I heard his breathing pattern, it sounded like he was nervous or something.

"Barry, do you know where everyone is? No ones answering their phones." Leon asked me then I thought for a second. Not being able to come up with anything I shrugged to myself as if he could see it.

"Well, I don't know about that. But I do know I'm coming back. Did something happen to them maybe? Because the only ones able to answer their phones are me... and you.. and we are defiantly out of town. Anyways, you won't have to worry about that assassin guy you were telling me about." I told him before I could continue he interrupted.

"What do you mean? We killed him." Leon asked. I changed the phone to my other ear.

"No you killed his hired man." I told him.

"So wait, how did you get him off our backs? Did you run into him then, and kill him?" Leon asked me. This is where I sighed and tried to explain.

"No... he's an old friend of mine from a Police Division. I ran into him and he told me he wants to help." I told him waiting for a response. I could tell he was thinking in his head at the moment.

"Barry I think we need to get back soon, I think our friends are in trouble." He told me. Ignoring what I just told him about Hunk.

"Ok, Hunk and I will be there soon." I told him.

"Alright Ada and I will meet you at Jay's Bar ok?" Leon asked me. I held my hand to the phone to keep Leon from hearing my conversation with Hunk.

"Jay's Bar, head there." Hunk just nodded and shifted to his 4th gear. I raised the phone back up to my ear.

"Ok, Hopefully they are all ok." With that Leon hung up without so much as a goodbye. It didn't bother me though, politeness isn't a necessity when your trying to save your friends.

**!Jill!**

"Chris.. He's dead." I told Chris watching him continually bash one of them in the head that he was kneeling over. He continued to ignore me and I found my hand involuntarily touching his shoulder lightly. I stopped then looked at me.

"Sorry it's..just.." I pulled him into a hug stopping his sentence.

"Hey... isn't that your phone ringing?" I asked Chris he looked back at the car and keened in his ears. It was some really cheesy lullaby sounding music.

"Yea, lemme go answer it." Chris stood up and headed over for his phone.

**!Ada!**

"Is this Chris?" I asked as he answered the phone.

"Yea, but this isn't Leon..." Chris said back waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Hey its Ada, he's driving I was just trying other people's cell phones. Why isn't anyone else answering?" I asked glaring out the window with squinted eyes showing agitation.

"Oh, maybe they ran into the same trouble we did." Chris informed me. I dropped my jaw slightly.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked by Ganados, but we are fine." Chris answered.

"What?" I asked trying to do a double take to make sure what I heard.

"Yea, guys with red eyes tried to kill us." _Kill? does that mean perhaps... The others are... No. I can't tell that info to Leon. _My hands began sweating thinking of Wesker and what he could be doing.

"Well, we are going to meet with Barry at Jay's Bar, you should try and get there to." I told him.

"Yea sure... we'll just RUN THERE!" He yelled... Like I'm suppose to know he lost his car?

"Well... can you get a taxi, or..." I asked.

"Heh, yea good idea." He interrupted. "Yea we'll try and be there. Wait did you say Barry was coming back?" He asked making sure he knew what I said.

"Yea, that's what he said." I told him. His voice sounded a bit more enthusiastic as he told me "Alright cool, I'll see you there." And with that the line was dead. Leon looked at me and waited for me to explain. I took a deep breath.. and began to tell him everything.. except that the Ganados were trying to kill them than.. rather than take them in.

Author's Note:

yea... long time... no read. I'm sorry, I just enrolled into college and homework is up the ass. So is studying... So is my job, with people quitting and my manager fired. I have to work a lot... Not to mention me having to drive my friend who lost their car everywhere. I hope you guys didn't think I was abandoning you. I'll try and update another one soon. When I have time. Love, KhasKlwn


	18. You

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil in any way.

**!Ada!**

"I'm glad you guys could make it." I overheard Leon as he left to go greet Hunk, my assassin, and Barry. I wouldn't trust someone who was willing to kill you so easily before. People change, and old habits die hard. I have a feeling Hunk is still working for Wesker, I'll have to keep an eye on him. I felt the firm touch of a stranger's hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head to my left to see Chris looking at me as if he was reading me. I just gave him a confused expression as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm with you, I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him. But I trust Barry. If Barry says he's cool, we should trust him." He whispered into my ear. He was reading my thoughts. I turned my head away and looked at Hunk near Leon, studying him. He has black short hair and it kind of just laid wherever it chose to. He was well built, probably better than Leon, if not the same. He has a smile on his face as he shook my lover's hand. His eyes showed experience and age, telling me he seen everything except a man eating his own face. I sighed internally as Chris spoke to me again.

"Well... maybe we could not trust him a little." Now I knew Chris Redfield was a mind reader.

"Barry!" Jill screamed like a little girl to her lost father. Barry was Jill's father, not her poor excuse for a thug father. I quickly disregarded what I was thinking about Jill and starting thinking about our current respective situation.

Hmmm... where would Wesker's "hideout" be if he's in Washington D.C. I began running past possible memory of any areas he held experiments or office in. I remember there being one in Washington D.C. I recalled a time when I saw a file left out on Wesker's desk... and it had Washington D.C. HQ written somewhere on there... and I tried to scan it but Wesker walked in on me. Damn... what was it.. I remember reading it... but I can't... oh... his HQ was below ground lvl and the entrance was disguised as a sewer entry... But there are thousands of sewer caps all over Washington D.C. I'm sure it's probably alot newer looking than your average old Sewer caps. We can start by looking for a non-rusted version of one.

**!Wesker!**

Only noise that made a sound in my office was the sound of bones breaking. The Ganados that reported to me that they failed to retrieve Chris and Jill, I had thrown the reporter accross the room, and he laid on the ground unconcious. If he was alive he didn't show it. I could feel my blood boiling... my new form itching to just come out and tear down everything in site... but I took a deep breath... and developed a new plan. Perhaps I can use friends against friends... won't that be interesting... This game is far from over... all they did was get back their queen piece.

**!Ada!**

"Not a half bad clue to go on." Barry complimented on how we should go about finding it. I was wondering why Leon chose to sit away from me, rather than next to me... but I quickly disregarded that concern. "So! let's all go in Hunk's SUV it's big enough to fit us all in." Barry stated as he took a swig of beer.

"Alright, it's almost night time... but I suggest if we are going up against Wesker. That we get some rest, probably not at any of our homes we should all stay in..." Before Chris could finish his suggestion Leon flipped up his lighter and caught it. Playing with it as he spoke.

"White house." Leon interrupted. I could tell Chris was about to suggest hotel... but Leon decided against that. But I was with Chris on this one... sorry Leon, but I don't trust the Government myself.

"I don't think so... I think we should stay in a hotel." Leon looked at me as if asking why. So I gave him my answer. "Listen as far as I already know... Jill and Chris said one of the Ganados after them was a cop. I'm sure some cops probably come in contact with someone that works int he White House if not someone else. I wouldn't trust anyone besides anyone in this room for now." I told him... but Leon being stubborn had to argue his point to.

"You can tell if they are Ganados or not, by the color of their eyes, you know this Ada.. come on." Leon bit back. I saw Leon prompt his foot onto the table, I sighed as I had to defend my point still, he was being to stubborn right now.. He has been ever since we got to Joe's.

"True, but are you going to examine everyone's eyes? I seem to recall a time Leon when..." Leon knew what I was getting at and he didn't seem to happy I was pointing that out.

"I told you I didn't mean to do that! Stop bringing it up, I feel bad enough as it is." That hurt... but White house is spelt T..R..O..U..B..L..E. It's just that it's pronounced differently. I didn't want to continue arguing over something we have already argued about... so I tried to drop it.

"Leon, I'm just saying that... someone could change at the last second and give out our location. Let's just go to a hotel." I was hoping he would just agree but instead Leon stood up leaving everyone dumbfounded and looking at him. He walked toward another room. All heads following Leon, Before he opened the door to the other room. He looked back straight at me and put out his finger and curled it telling me to come like I'm a dog or something. Something was wrong with Leon... and I needed to know what. I don't know anything that I or anyone else could have done that made him like this since the last time he was holding me.

I looked at everyone else as the dim light gave them all a golden glow and I just waved my hands like I was signaling give me a moment. I headed toward the door. And when I reached for the handle... I hesitated, and I don't know why. After mentally slapping myself I turn the knob. Opening it only to find that the room Leon went in was the Men's restroom. As I took one step in I felt Leon's hand on my arm guiding me in.

"I thought you were on my side?" I heard him ask. What is the big deal? It was just a suggestion on where we should stay the night. I found myself looking away from him at a wall... anything but his eyes. They weren't the same as they were a few hours ago.

"Why are you so persistent on going to the White House?" I asked him. "Do you still have las plagas in you? are you leading us all into a death trap?" I probably shouldn't have said that... but it all rolled off my tongue. Knowing that probably triggered an argument to a worse degree I tried to apologize. "I'm sorry I didn't..." only.. to be interrupted.

"What don't trust me? I have people in the White House I need to protect. It's my job." Is that all it was? If he wanted to go and make sure the President was fine I saw no problem in that. Or even letting him know the current respective situation.

"Well Leon, you can go let him know about what's going on, and go watch over him... while we find Wesker." Leon came closer putting his hands on both sides of my head prompted against the wall. Leaning his head in and looking into my eyes.

"If there is anyone here who is leading someone into a death trap. It's you." I was most definitely expecting him to say Hunk... and not finish the sentence with you. I guess... I didn't show him how much I care for him... Why would I do something like that? I see our relationship like Romeo and Juliet now... all going to end in tragedy.. no happy ending... Two families opposite sides... and we fall in the middle. I can feel the sting of tears wanting to come out. Instead I held them back, still not looking at leon... but my feet,.now instead.

"Leon please, Is there something wrong?" I asked looking back at him this time. I was searching his eyes for a sign of his troubles. He looked back and be and he suddenly looked very sad and sympathetic.

"Ada... I love you ok... but I haven't been completely honest with you." I looked at him very confused. It was him this time that looked away from me, hiding some sort of shame from me he obviously didn't want me to know.

"What is it?" I asked, not being able to take his silence much longer. I could tell he was contemplating on telling me or not. And I sure hope he tells me before he thought otherwise.

"Before you showed up Ada, I have been dating this girl named Ingrid Hunnigan... and I sort of just been unable to ignore my real feelings for you. And I'm not sure If I could just tell her that we are over. Although I really want to.." at that point my mind blocked out what he was saying as I took in what he was telling me. Was he telling me he can't be with me? after all this... No. I won't lose Leon to someone else... I grew a little angry.

"Leon... why didn't you tell me this sooner? like before I started falling for you more than I already was." before I could finish Leon interrupted me.

"I'm not leaving you Ada. I just confused really on what I should do." with that, I pulled Leon into a hug pressing my right cheek upon his and I pulled my head back looking at him.

"Well... then you tell me now, who do you really love?" I asked.

"You." his face showed he really ment it as he told me... Then leon tilted his head and I locked my lips with his.

Author's Note:

Well sorry its been a long time again. but I'm back again! from outer space!. Thanks for all the reviews guys it makes me just happy. I noticed something wrong with my AIM on my profile I had it set to hotmail when its really XxIntotheRainxX on AIM not MSN. Send me a aim message sometime if you'd like. By the way. I know this chapter seemed a bit gloomy but I was just trying to strengthen their relationship but I think it came out a little corny? Let me know if you think its a bit corny and i'll fix it. I thought introducing hunnigan as a problem might have been rather sudden. But It's no real big deal I thought. I mean Leon did ask her out on RE4 ending. . well later! and Ji Hyun. 감사,


	19. Sweet nights, Unyearned tomorrows

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil in any way.

**!Leon!**

My right hand was gripping tight on the leather steering wheel as I made turns here and there to reach the president and let him know about the situation. My life has way too many problems. I laughed for a brief second remembering seeing Oprah and her guest who claimed she had the worst life... She hasn't seen anything yet. I peeped my eye over to the right and saw Ada leaning her head against the window. She was just staring out into the rain. I mentally slapped myself for letting my emotions get carried away. I took out my hatred for Wesker, My guilt for cheating on Ingrid, Disappearing friends, ...chance of losing Ada, all on her. I was growing restless with the silence so I decided to speak up.

"Ada, I'm so..." She interrupted me before I could finish.

"Don't worry about it Leon, really." She never took her eyes off the passing scenery. I felt like she was shutting me out so I decided to continue to converse with her.

"So... why did the tomato blush?" I asked. She just let out a little hmmm. signaling for me to continue. "Because it saw the salad dressing!" As I ended the sentence my voice got higher pitched. The corny and very gay joke in my opinion, made her laugh causing her breath to spawn condensation all over the window. She looked at me and smiled.

"Leon you do know I'm a girl right?" She asked me.

"Yup." I responded.

"Just checking because that was the gayest joke I ever heard." We both laughed outwardly as she poked my rib in a teasing manner. I was nearing the White House. Glad I was able to cheer up the mood. We were back to being Leon and Ada, NOT Leon or Ada.

**!Jill!**

"Here we are!" Barry let out loudly. I glanced at the hotel and then did a double take. It was definantly a damn nice hotel.

"Um.. Why so fancy Barry? I'm guessing you don't like money." I asked him sarcastically. He just smiled and pointed to Hunk as he spoke.

"He's payin, he thinks we need a nice hotel just incase you know... its our last night sleeping." I didn't like to hear it... but it could be true. especially when dealing with Wesker. He was hard to fight as a human... But now he's a super human. What are we suppose to do against that?

"Come on madam." Chris let out holding my hand to help me down from the SUV.

"Thank you kind sir." I gave him a french accent and he just smiled as he shut the door. I clenched my hands with his rough hands, that showed much hard work and experience.

"Leon and Ada should be here in about an hour, So I say when they get here we should eat out. Now... who many rooms do we need?" asked Barry. I thought for a second...

"3 if we are going with 2 each room." I responded. Chris put his arm around my shoulder as he leaned on me making me hold up his weight.

"Leon with Ada, and Barry with Hunk, and Me and hmm... who could I stay with..?" Chris let out. Knowing he was purposely forgetting me I punched him in the rib and walked away before giving him a chance to maintain balance from leaning on me causing him to fall to the floor. Barry and Hunk rolled out a hysterical laughter. I just grinned back at Chris as I walked into the Hotel.

Author's Note: Ji Hyun sent me a e-mail. So I decided to make a short chapter... and I mean short . . So here you go. Got a research essay to work on ... due in 2 days. Thank you take care hoped you liked it.

_2nd Half_

**!Ada!**

"Alright Put the District on high alert. And I want everyone's eyes checked." The president hung up the phone with that and glared back up at Leon and I. "I found out that a lot of the police task force is missing. A few doctors and nurses as well and some other random people have gone up missing in file reports around the district.

"He's building an army." I said in a monotone voice with my back to the wall near the entrance. I watched Leon as he stood near the presidents desk shuffling papers around for information.

"I'm sure you and Leon can handle it your both a one man err or woman army." The president said with a smile. I wonder if that was a fake smile. It was hard to tell because it looked real, but no one should be smiling at a time like this.

"All right lets go Love" Leon said outloud infront of everyone as he walked out the door. I felt blood rush to my face. Why am I embarrassed? I found myself hiding my face staring at the floor as I followed Leon.

**!Jill!**

"This bed is so comfortable." I let out as I smothered my face into the pillow. I let out a tiny high pitched scream of excitement as Chris walked in.

"Are you ok!" Chris said fake huffing and puffing as he came into the door. "I heard a scream mam. I'm gonna have to give you a strip search." Chris let out with a grin.

"What?" I let out in confusion. "Chris that doesn't even make any sense. You don't strip search a girl cuz they screamed." Chris laughed as he walked toward my bed. Chris sat down on the end and looked at me.

"I just wanted to see your confused expression. Cuz you look cute when your confused." Chris said making me blush with that infamous grin of his.

"Your bad. I'll show you confused." I told him as I kicked him off the bed and covered myself up ready for sleep.

"Oughf!" Chris let out as he hit the floor. I smiled warmly to myself.

**!Barry!**

"You already know where the hideout is?" I asked.

"Yea, I just wanted everyone to rest before we head in, cuz I knew they would all be for going in while they were half ready to fall on their face asleep." Hunk replied to me as he flipped through T.V. channels.

"Good Thinking." I told him as I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position for sleep. _Leon and Ada better get here soon they need rest…._

_Moments Later_

**!Leon!**

I carried Ada's sleeping form up to the hotel doors. She looked so innocent when she slept, completely the opposite when she was awake. Her warm body was snuggled between my arms and my chest. The back of he knees wrapped around my left arm as he head was leaning against my arm. Another guy opened the door for me and held it. I nodded a thanks to him as he winked at me. I let out a quiet laugh. I found my way to the front counter.

"Can I get a room?" I asked the server at the counter.

"Names please?" He asked staring at Ada rather than me to make eye contact.

"Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong." I let out as he looked around on his computer screen.

"Ah. Already a room for you upstairs in E10." He let out as he handed me the keys. Still kept his eyes on Ada. _I'm gonna watch him… _I made myself a mental note.

I shifted to the side to try and use my hand to open the door with the key, but still keep my arm under her for support. While turning I bumped her head into the wall and I let out a small "doh!"

I saw Ada's eyes flutter open and I cursed at myself inwardly. I let her down knowing that she was well awake now. I watched as she rubbed her head. "Are we at the hotel?" she asked me as I turned the key easily this time and pushed the door open.

"Many doors and a long hallway… Nope Ada I think we are in a Museum that must be it!" I let out sarcastically." She didn't respond she just rubbed her face to wake up and looked into the room as I took the first step in. _Dammit why did I have to bump her head on the damn wall, now she'll never go to sleep. _I told myself silently. Ada dove straight for the bed and hugged the pillow. I followed her and laid beside her. I found myself gazing into her brown orbs. I reached my hand around her waste and placed my hand on her firm butt. She grinned at me and brought her lips to mine for a brief kiss. Then she embraced me with her arms, as I wrapped mine around her. She closed her eyes and whispered…

"Good night.." and she went back to sleep surprisingly. And I soon followed her into hopefully not our last night together. No… don't think like that Leon, We will have many many more nights together after tomorrow…

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry for yet another REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE update. Plese forgive me but here is the 2nd half ot he chapter.


	20. Last words 19 finish

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil in any way.  
(Listen to this song while u read this chapter if you'd like)  
can't put links on chapter for some reason so check Author's review where i reviewed myself for link.

!Ada!

I saw myself aiming my gun at Leon.. My heart collapsed into itself when I saw his confused hurt expression as I tried to keep my feelings away. How could it have happened to the best Spy… Leon defeated me not in combat.. but emotionally. But even now.. as I do not deserve someone as pure as you Leon… I ponder how lucky I am. And how I wished I would've just escaped with you both times I had a chance… but I have been hiding something from you Leon… For some reason I'm still coughing up blood… And I don't know why.. the doctors said they removed it. And I did feel fine for quite some time… But if I do have a las plagas in me, I'm afraid Leon…

"Afraid to lose the only good thing I've found in my life…

Afraid to know your pain when I'm gone…

For I do not care for my own well-being as much as I care for yours…

I have used you once too many.. and everytime I do it I regret… Even before I commit.

Please Forgive me… as I whisper my truth to you while you sleep…." I shifted myself to face away from Leon. Hiding my tears he could possibly wake to. _But I see… I think those doctors may have been under plagas influence? I don't know. Maybe there was another egg that laid dormant for a long time. Or maybe its something else… It could be a disease I have. Because life would be too good to be true if I were to live long enough to spend my remaining years… To grow old together… See everything together…I'm glad God could show me to you. My guardian angel… _

I sat up and tiptoed to the desk in the hotel room. I drew out a piece of paper and pen.

_Dear Leon,_

_I'm going to leave this where hopefully I know you'll find it. If you found this I'm probably dead. And for my last words I wish I'd have met you under different circumstances where we could be together. I've played you over and over and you've shown nothing but sincerety and kindness despite what I kept doing to you. Thus, I've fallen for you to the point of obsession. I would take an eternity in hell if it ment for your well being. Whether I'm there or not… I will find you again Leon. I promise. Please wait for me… In some way I promise to let you know I'm there… Wait.. please wait… for I couldn't bear to be alone for eternity, with you being the only one who cares about my existence… Alone in this world can break anyone… even spys. _

_P.S. You stole my soul from Hell, and showed it light. Now I will show you miracles are real… And if you think I'm dead. I'll come back.. I always have haven't I… Look on the back of this paper._

End of Chapter.

Author's Note: Please don't jump to conclusions… This romantic Idea came to me when I lost someone dear to me. But expect anything in this story.


	21. Traps, and Your Worst Nightmares

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil in any way.

I found out you can't post links anywhere lol : Well here you go Chapter 21

**!Ada!**

"Ok, are we ready?" I made sure everyone gave an ok as they pondered on what they already have ready to go. I tucked the letter I was ready to leave incase something did happen to me.

I grabbed my HK MG4, my beauty of a machine gun which shoots 5.56 mm rounds. Hunk attached a pair of titanium cables to the sewer cap which we were sure led to Wesker's headquaters. I looked for Leon in the bunch before leading the way in… taking a hopefully not my last look at his adorable features which defines him, as who I know as, my savior, my love. Hunk pulled the cap off easily with his SUV, and I walked up to the hole which lead to hell.

Placing in my foot I felt for a place to shift my weight to as I lowered myself down. Finding my footing I lowered myself down the ladder, with Leon to follow after. Feet getting wet from the wretched smelling water in the sewer after it splashed up from my impact, I looked up to see the Dark Figure of Leon infront of the morning sky.

"Hiya." Leon said as he dropped down. He drew his 9mm beretta and kept an eye out reminding me to make note that Wesker could already know we are here. Soon enough Jill, Chris, Barry, and Hunk made their way in. Hunk beckoned us with his finger as he headed North down the sewer. I kept my eyes peeled and my gun aimed, only to feel Leon's warm hand caress my shoulder. "Relax, how hard…." Before he could finish his sentence, the ground before me left me, taking Leon with me. Darkness took over my vision as rough limestone could be felt grinding into my thighs as we slid down the new path that awaited us. After hitting the hard white tiled floor we found ourselves in a very sterile and clean lab room. The impact leaving my breathe out of reach for a short time, not helping when Leon landed on me. I coughed up for some air and gave Leon a serious look.

"You were saying?" I sighed. I pushed his weight to signal to him his weight was crushing me and he hurried off.

"Damn, sorry.." He started.

"You hear that?" I interrupted after I coulda swore I heard a sound that went along the lines of how a human makes a sound when the tongue smacks the upper gums. Leon listened in… Then it happened again. We both aimd our guns in the direction of the noise. It was coming from down the dark east hallway. We waited for it to come to us rather than find a surprise around the corner. The smacking got closer as humanlike monster came into view.

It's jaw was not connected to the head, but the upper teeth looked like razor blades beckoning for some of my blood. It's arms,long and lanky, brushing the floor with it's greenish grey decaying skin. It's hind legs walking with a wobble to it like it was carrying a boulder on it's back. It's yellow eyes glared at us as blood began dripping from its eye sockets.

"What in God's name is that…" Leon asked already taking shots. I put my HK MG4 behind my back with the strap to hold it up, and I unclipped my handgun. Drawing the aiming in my eye sites I shot it's eye in one shot while leon was raging bullets everywhere, I was lookin for key points.

Atleast Leon was aiming for the head. The monster seemed unflinched from our rounds. It was started to get too close for comfort and the back wall was blocking us from gaining more distance. Leon started to reload but it was too late It was too damn close. I threw my gun up atleast 20 feet in the air, as I dashed toward the disgusting thing. I twisted to back kick with my Calves on my right leg bringing it to it's stomach.

Then I twisted right shoulder forward while facing away to help me spin my left leg to bring it to the back of it's head forcing it to kneel forward facing the tiled floor now covered in it's saliva. All of this happening in seconds, but it felt like slow motion. Of course… it can't go in slow motion. It's a lot like a computer making thousands of calculations in seconds. My mind was just doing the same thing.

I caught the gun I threw up previously and jabbed the damn thing through it's spinal cord. My gun's handle barely sticking out of its back left the creature paralyzed and it fell to the ground only to have it's blood fill the cracks in the floor.

"Ada when… what… huh?" I heard Leon trying to contemplate what I just done, but I think I know. I'm a G-virus victim much like Wesker. That must've been how he kept me from dying. I began to feel disgusted of myself, but knew… that perhaps I could kill Wesker.

"I'm not quite sure myself Leon… really…" I lied to keep him from asking questions. He just shrugged then began to take the lead.

_Meanwhile _

**!Jill!**

"Ada! Leon!" We all kept screaming hoping to hear an answer, but nothing… Oh dear god I could only hope they aren't dead.

"Come on, we must continue." Hunk started as he placed his palm on a stone and flipped up a piece of concrete to reveal a panel. "Now here is the hard part… what the fuck is the password."

"STARS…." My heard skipped 8 beats… No… That thing is dead… I watched it die.

_To be continued._

Author's note: Damn ; ; Sorry guys I've been lazy. But here you go ;D Thanx for all the reviews you all. Seeing them today made me want to write a chapter just for you people. And I enjoyed typing it ;D All spelling errors and sentence fragments are my fault. Pointing them out is appreciated ;D


	22. Revenge and Selfishness

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

!Jill!

"No…" I could feel the fear growing in me. Tears coming to my eyes as memories of that creature haunting me. I could hear thumps coming slowly from somewhere down the sewer.

"Nemesis…?" Chris asked. I couldn't even answer him my voice left me as did my nerves. I wanted to push Hunk away and know the code, but I didn't… It was getting closer. When I saw the same thing that chased me in Racoon City walk around the corner. But No matter where his head was facing… I could see his eye on me. The rest of them were already shooting. "Jill a little help please." And just like that, my nerves were back as well as my survival instincts.

"Got it." Hunk said as the doors opened. They all ran inside, Chris stopped, and realized I wasn't through the door yet.

"Jill come on!" He screamed but this was my fight. I couldn't go on living knowing this thing was still around. I quickly hit the panel to shut the door as I could see Chris' feet shuffling for the door.

"Sorry Chris…" I whispered too low for him to hear. It was already behind me and I felt his normal horizontal swing coming. I ducked then rolled to the side but shifted my weight sideways so I could stand back up facing him. I pulled out my Beretta, and I had a Flash bang grenade and a normal grenade. Before I could fire a voice came out to the sewer.

"Awwww… Jill, what a sweet prize you are. I found his half dead body in Raccoon City, It's too bad really, Because he doesn't die, as long as his torso and head remain intact, And he's good at faking death, as I'm sure you know." And with that he clicked off.

"Fuck you Wesker! You hear me?" despite my anger as I continued to back away, Wesker gave me what I needed to know to kill it… But a making a plan and committing it are 2 different things. With every step the Titan took, his vibrations could be felt.

"This is for killing Brad." I told it as I drew my combat knife and a grenade in the other, as I pulled the pin.

!Chris!

"NO, we aren't leaving Jill." I was furious they could consider this. I pushed Barry's hand off me as if it were poison.

"Chris our best choice is to look for another route. She locked us in Chris… I'm sorry" Barry replied. Reality began to check in and they were right. I began sprinting to find another door that could lead out there.

"Hey wait up.." I could hear Hunk trotting his feet in a jog manner to catch up. Why Jill… This was a selfish thing to do. SELFISH! I screamed in my head. You may not have to worry about me but what about me worrying about you. I could feel tears for Jill growing in my eyes as I raced to try and find a way to her.

!Wesker!

"This is uncanny, what a bother. Unlike idiots and movies I'm not going to let them take everything out here one by one. Unlock all the gates to all specimens, and follow me" I told my little Grunt. He obeyed by force, I could feel the power in my veins able to work like a computer and calculate all the ganados and monsters I have created and able to stimulate all the movements with a simple thought.

I grabbed my guns, but my best weapons… my hands.

Author's Note:  
I'm really sorry for not updating. I kind of forgot about Fanfiction for a while. Not to mention I was in Korea for a long vacation. I have no excuses but been neglectant and lazy to any fans I may have. I'll set a date SO YOU will not have to worry about checking each day. Expect Next chapter on June, 24th if not Sooner. But that day definantly I promise.


	23. Finding Hell only half written

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

!Ada!  
The sound of gunfire could be heard from levels above. Assuming it was Jill, Chris, Barry, and Hunk I could see Leon was a little easy feeling like he knows they are ok. Deep in my brain tells me we fell down here, meaning we are in for a bigger surprise. My thoughts were invaded by Leon's hand holding up signaling me to stop noise and pay attention. He pointed at his own eyes to indicate look then pointed left. Then he pointed at himself then pointed right. I just simply nodded as I wiped the cold sweat off my forhead and raised my gun which Leon had handed to be prior after I wasted my gun lost in some deformed creatures back.

"This is the end of the line." Leon and I both looked straight where the voice was coming from to see Wesker. But before we could raise our guns. His body split in half and we soon come to realize it wasn't Wesker at all. But a bunch of leeches molded together to appear as him.

"Shit.." Leon yelled as he began backing up at a really fast pace. I followed knowing we needed distance. I was about to shoot when Leon's warm hands placed on my gun and the fingertips brushing my fingers. I understood he wanted me to save ammo When I saw the Grenade he was pulling out of his jacket.

He drew the pin, thew it at the closest leech smashing it into the floor. As we both sprinted away from it as fast as possible. Counting in my head… 3… 2… knowing Leon did the same thing. We both jumped for the floor and Leon feeling the need to protect had his arm around my waist as if it were the most valuable gem one could find. As me and Leon stared into eachothers eyes, a blown leech landed on my back.

"AHHH!" Leon quickly brushed it off my back. I looked at it and it was already did. Leon smiled at me as he held out a hand to lift me back up. Which I don't remember him standing up in the first place.

!Jill!  
"S.T.A.R.S…." My gut wanted to throw up food, but gladly didn't. His roar bring back memories. Then after waiting for about a minute, he dashed. I rolled under his arm, like many times before, and twisted myself so I'd be facing him once I rolled onto my feet. When he turned around, the tentacle in his hand already was whipping out in my direction. It wrapped its way around my arms and upper body.

"No!" I screamed. He lifted me up closer to him as his other hand opened palm aiming at my head. I threw my knife with only a elbow swing at my exposal it was quick enough to pierce his upper gums of his mouth about half way. He screamed in pain, as I then threw my armed grenade aiming for his mouth which was being forced open by the dagger in the top and the handle holding down the jaw. The Grenade entered and Nemesis not being fully able to think as smart as a normal human swallowed it. In time the Grenade blew, and I found slimy organic chunks all over me as I flew about a foot away from him. His body took in most of the explosion but, I felt a stinging on my wrist. When I looked I realized my hand was missing along with a fully bloodied arm. I felt myself begin to lose conciousness… but I tried to hold on…

!Hunk!  
"Dammit, Alright fine. Chris that way should lead back to Jill, Barry and I will continue on. Let's not forget Ada and Leon are somewhere in a probably worse scenario." With that said I reloaded my gun. My plan is so far going somewhat good. I just need to find Wesker.


	24. Guilty Fever

Surface My Emotions

By: Khas Klwn

!Ada!

The Corridor was so dark, I couldn't even make out my hand if i put it infront of my face. Easy to know where leon was though listening keenly to his footsteps. Scanning the walls with my hands I found a keycard reader. I pulled out my old one to give it a try. Sliding it promptly it accepted... weird... not like Wesker to make a big mistake like that.

"Your card works?" he asked. I nodded and shrugged at the same time aiming my gun into the room. In the room laid one solo lamp hanging from the ceiling swaying left and right from the chain it was connected to the ceiling with. making a portion of the room visible for about a period of 3 seconds adding 2-3 more seconds at the peek of its swings since it has to double back. Looking straight ahead however sat an empty chair. and in the background was a network of computers all off and screens. As the lamp swayed back into the center again. There sat Wesker elbow on the arms of the chair fingers interlaced straight covering over his mouth with his right leg resting on his left thigh.

"Welcome Ada, Leon I presume." He said sending chills down my spine. I don't play the talk game I aimed my gun quickly at Wesker only to find his hand already out when the lamp swung back. I went to pull the trigger and the room flashed from his gunshot. My hand took the bullet and I was unable to grip the gun. I fell to the floor. Leon went to raise his but Wesker shook his head as the rooms light filled up.

"How rude I welcome my guests and they try to kill me." He said as he stood up. "You were probably wondering why the door worked for your card. It's because I planned all of this ahead. I planned on you to come here. I knew you'd betray me for Leon, humans and their emotions are weak. And i'm sure Ada, even you Leon.. know what this is." Wesker opened a drawer and pulled out a disgusting football shaped glob of skin and eyeballs, with little tentacles wiggling out of it. Then it hit me... Saddlers staff, what he used to control the Ganados.

"What's your point? I saw no Ganados in little base Wesker." Leon said still able to hold his gun. But still holding on to aim it at the right time. I looked at wesker confused.

"Oh but there is one, Leon, and you are standing next to it." he held it up and I felt my chest roar in pain. No... No way I had it removed. Instead of keeping his focus leon went to hold me as I began coughing uncontrollably. Felt like a extreme case of heart burn mixed with severe chest pains. My heart raced faster as I panic'd I could feel my body going numb as if I couldn't send signals to my limbs. Leon aimed his gun at wesker.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Spamming shots at Wesker's direction. Wesker promptly just took the bullets into himself then let out a terrifying sound one wouldn't want to hear when you think you've killed your enemy.

"Heh..." Wesker let out. "I'm going to watch 2 scenarios you two. One Leon gives up on his love Ada, and shoots her in the head to save his life. Two Leon can't shoot Ada and Ada is forced to watch herself kill Leon. This is so entertaining!"

!Leon!

"You sick fuck." I planned on breaking EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY. Right as I began to charge hard grip was laid on my ankle. I turned to the source and found Ada holding me back with her hair dangling over her eyes from a top view of her head. She looked up and her beautiful brown eyes... were replaced with red eyes..

!Chris!

"Jill... Jill..." I kept panting her name to myself. Taking every mental note of every place I been to and building a mental map as I search for a way back. My legs never felt so urged to push myself so hard to run. Andrenaline to its fullest. I headed left counting the same amount of paces i had from when i ran away from the door east. As I did west. If i'm right this should be the way. I quicked down the door. Right off its hinges, any other time woulda took me 5-6 trys.

The room was closed. No door. but mentally i knew she was on the other side of the wall. Not knowing the meaning of restraint at this time. I threw all 5 grenades I had at the wall. at the same time. I banked into the hallway behind the wall. BOOM. It went I ran in with smoke filled eyes and burning sensation in my legs i pushed in ran through the hole in the wall and found Jill laying there.. blood soaking the floor.

I could feel my heart pounding and my chest drained of hope. I jetted toward her and knelt down. Her left hand was completely gone and she had so many wounds bleeding all over her. So many.. I ripped off my shirt and began ripping strips off. I took a big square patch of my shirt and rapped it around her wound where her left hand should be.. and used a strip of my shirt to tie it in place. As tight as I could muster to stop bleeding. I quickly began patching up as many wounds that looked severe as I could.

Realizing in my frenzy to patch her up I didn't even check her pulse. I know why... I was too scared to know of a possible truth. Without checking the pulse it could go either way still. I slowly placed my index and middle finger to her throat. A PULSE! but it was really slow. I began doing CPR and after pushing on her abdomen a few times I screamed.

"DAMMIT JILL DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Author's note:

Yea... So back. LOL i really hope you people waiting find this. Merry Christmas and happy New Year.

Sorry for the horrible cliffhangers . ;


	25. Heels of Fury

Surface My Emotions CHP25

**!Ada!**  
My arms felt as if they were asleep. Like when you've slept on your arm all night and you can't move them. My whole body was tingling and all I could do was watch myself trip Leon, then straddling myself on him with my hands around his neck... I'm sorry Leon, I was a fool to think I could outsmart Wesker.

**!Leon!**  
Ada's hands were no long soft and tender but fierce and hard. I promptly knee'd her in the stomach but nothing. I then shot her in the leg and her grip lightened, I shoved her off and ran for Wesker again. He just sat there smiling... ever so confident. I went to punch him square in the face, lifting my right hand in a fist and swinging my arm as if this punch could save the world. A red smear came accross my eyes and I found myself punching Ada square in the back. She had her hands on his armchair, leaning some of her weight on her arms.

"Ha ha, Ada is so obedient now, she would always disobey me, especially when I asked her to kill you in her previous encounters with you." Wesker let out as Ada turned toward me. "Completely... obedient..." Wesker rest his hand on his shoulder which ran down over her chest and onto her stomach. I went to get her away from him, Ada too fast for my eyes promptly round housed me square in the jaw. It caused me to to fall spinning 360 degrees before landing on the ground. "Finish him."

I wasted my last bullet getting Ada off of me, and after shooting her in the leg how can she be moving so fast.. I felt broken... clouded by confusion... Where was a God in moments like this. I could feel my wind pipe being crushed by Ada's cold fingers again. I was too weak to move. Too weak... I saw Ada's face as she strangled me. Her red eyes... I then spotted the single tear running down her cheek.

"Ada... I love you.." I said with what I could through my wind pipes, made me sound like an old geiser. Ada's red eyes... as she faded away... I could swear... they... turned.. brown...

**!Ada!**  
I looked at my hands... I quickly thought to not look suspicious to Wesker, while thinking fast on my feet. Instead of strangling him, I felt for a pulse. I have control of my Body again. I stood up slowly, keeping my face away from Wesker.

"Good work Ada, I want you to kill Leon's friends as well." Before he could realize something was wrong I ran to his location as fast as possible catching him off guard.

"WHAT!?" was all he could muster as my fist went straight through the football shaped cluster of eyes and tentacles. The tense feeling in my muscles were gone. And my blood boiled with anger. I could see my own eyes in Wesker's shocked opened eyes. My sly confident look, my seductive stare, or my bored eye'd expression was no longer there. My own hate filled eyes scared even myself.

"You're going to die Wesker... You can see me as the Jailer of Hope."

"You bitch.." Wesker's fist flew very fast. but not fast enough. I lifted my left arm and blocked the impact. With my right fist I went for his stomach. He grabbed my wrist with his left hand, before my punch could connect. He then took his right elbow and went for the arm he was holding. Before he could do so My left fist was already burried inside of his body. I could feel his intestines around my hand.

"Houghhhmmm" he let out right before some blood spewed from his mouth onto my face. He let go of my wrist, and I swiftly kicked him into his desk, snapping his metallic desk in half. I ran behind him before he could hit the wall and held out my heal where his head was heading. I heard a satisfying bone crunch when his head connected to my foot.

"You lose.. because unlike you I don't play games. I go for the kill." Knowing he was immobolized with his spinal cord banged up he was staring at me with hate filled eyes. I took the spike of my high heel and jabbed it into his eyes one at a time. Then I looked over at Leon and my emotions swiftly changed from anger to worry in a millisecond. I dashed over to Leon and picked him up. He still had a pulse when I checked him last. "Why do you have to be so heavy." I let out trying to get him out of here...

**!Chris!**  
Jill was already being laid upon a stretcher in the matter of 4 minutes calling 911. "Will she be ok?" a simple paramedic couldn't answer that question but I like to know now.

"Honestly I'd say 50/50" I jumped in the back of the ambulance as well.

"That's better odds than I was guessing so thank you." I held her hand while they hooked her up to all kinds of machines.

"kssh" "All radio stations, the civilians we knew and loved began attacking other civilians. But their red eyes have returned to their previous color. More research is being done. Don't let your guard down but it seems whatever was happening is over now." I heard over the intercom.

"Anyone who had been possessed with red eyes and such, need surgery to remove a parasite whenever the hospital can."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"You don't want to know just do it." He knew I use to be a part of S.T.A.R.S. and remembered the Racoon City incident. So he jumped right on what I mentioned.

**!Hunk!**  
I finally lost Barry. I got to Wesker too late. He was already dead... Shame. I couldn't kill Barry, I'm not a monster like Wesker. I don't kill people I owe, or have history with. But I still work with Umbrella, and they pay me well. I bent over and took the sample out of his lower desk drawer. "Good thing, this didn't break." I said as I took a close look at the parasite within it.

"Break like you're about to?" I heard a whisper in my ear. Before I could turn, soft delicate hands found their way around my head. and My view was forced to look behind me at my killer. Red dress... black hair... bitch...

_**Earlier**_

**!Ada!**  
"Ada! what's wrong with Leon!?" He asked wondering how I was carrying a big man over my slender shoulder.

"Barry! could you take Leon out of here and to a hospital please?" He looked at me confused. He took Leon from me then looked at me straight in the eye.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked.

"Something you don't want to see Barry, and some Unfinished business. Rest assure Wesker is dead. I just like to double check when it comes to him. He's come back to life too many times"

"I understand. Please make it back, Leon needs you." I nodded and reached into my bossom area and pulled out a letter.

"Could you give this to Leon 2 days from now?" He gave me another perplexed look.

"Sure I suppose." he let out.

"Thanks Barry, take care of your family" He simply nodded then headed back to the entrance.

_**End**_

**!Ada!**  
I jumped onto Wesker's computer and tried to sabotage his whole system. Erase any data on anything about T-virus or Parasites... Password? uh... I didn't know a password. I instead grabbed Hunk's string of Grenades and pulled every pin. Threw it on Wesker, and promptly ran out of the room. Too my surprise it cracked the wall behind me. I ran for the elevator, but blowing up that room must've messed up the elevators.. SHIT.. I don't know another way out, or if there is another way out... The lights began to shut themselves off and I was left alone in the dark probably buried alive.

CHP END

Author's Note I don't have spell check so bare with me. Also Sorry for super long late updates. But if I force myself to write more when I don't feel like it. It'll ruin the story because instead I'll be rushing myself.


	26. Where are you?

Surface my Emotions  
By: KhasKlwn  
!Leon! 

I awoke in a room, muscles sore... no, wounds are sore. I looked to my left and Ada was lying there, No I took a closer look and it was Jill. The door to this room swung open.

"You're finally awake." said Barry's familiar voice. I had many questions but first.

"Where is Ada?" I asked. Barry looked down at the ground and rubbed his eyes and eyebrows. My heart already began to race at his gesture.

"Lets just say she left you a letter in the SUV downstairs." I stared at him a bit angered he dodged my question.

"Is Ada ok?" I asked.

"We don't know where she is Leon, and we don't know if she's ok or not." He told me.

"You've been asleep for a week. Jill like you hasn't woken up yet. Jill had trauma from the exploding grenade she was infront of." He looked at Jill and moved her bangs over to the side of her face. Barry always treated Jill like his own daughter.

"Please where is this letter?" I asked.

"Like I said earlier it's in the SUV, Hunk was missing to." He let out. I didn't care much about Hunk he tried to kill me. I forced myself out of bed. All parts of my body aching from bruises. No real open severe bleeding wounds only closed purple ones. I made my way to the door. "Want some help?" he asked. I shook my head and headed for the SUV.

----------------

I grabbed the letter Barry was talking about as it laid on the passenger seat. I nabbed it with my right hand and quickly tore it open. Accidently tearing a corner of her letter. I opened it and began reading...

_Dear Leon,_ _I'm going to leave this where hopefully I know you'll find it. If you found this I'm probably dead. And for my last words I wish I'd have met you under different circumstances where we could be together. I've played you over and over and you've shown nothing but sincerety and kindness despite what I kept doing to you. Thus, I've fallen for you to the point of obsession. I would take an eternity in hell if it ment for your well being. Whether I'm there or not… I will find you again Leon. I promise. Please wait for me… In some way I promise to let you know I'm there… Wait.. please wait… for I couldn't bear to be alone for eternity, with you being the only one who cares about my existence… Alone in this world can break anyone… even spys. _  
_P.S. You stole my soul from Hell, and showed it light. Now I will show you miracles are real… And if you think I'm dead. I'll come back.. I always have haven't I… Look on the back of this paper._

I could feel tears begin to swell up in the corner of my eyes as I read this. She practically planned on dying... I turned over the paper as asked.

_Well that sure was fast... I found you._

"Hey.." I darted my head behind me to find her standing there smiling at me. The pain in my bruises went away, the worry I had went away, gravity went away, all barriers in life went away when I saw Ada standing there smiling, and the way the sun beated down on her form making even her black hair glow a bit enhanced her smile. I began walking to her and she walked to me.

"This is a cruel letter you know." I told her.

"You know me, tricky and cruel." She said I pulled her in and hugged her so tight like someone was trying to pull her away from me with my arms around her shoulders and she placed her arms upwards under my arms and pressed her hands lightly on my scapulas.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." I told her.

"Leon.." she told me as she backed her head away from the side of my cheek.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You saved me." I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was trapped down there, but the thought of seeing you again made me persistant enough to find a way out and make that letter true. The thought of you reading that and the backside not being true I couldn't bear to think..." I interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"I didn't just save you, you saved me. We save eachother. You help me up a tall wall. I pull you up with me. That's why we made it as far as we have." I told her.

"Shut up and kiss me Leon." she practically forced herself onto me but I didn't mind. Feeling her lips again made me weak yet strong. We held the kiss for about a long 15 seconds but it felt like eternity.

"So it's finally over... we can finally be together without strings attached. We'll make sure from this day on it's a nice quiet life." I let out.  
"Not quiet, well atleast not in a certain room I'm thinking of." I smiled at her hint but for now... we continued to hold eachother and we never wanted to forget eachother's warmth that we are feeling right now. I'll never let her run away this time.

"I love you Ada Wong" I told her.

"I love you Leon Scott Kennedy" I liked that... I liked the sound of that alot.

The END.


End file.
